The Tech Geek Of The Shinobi School
by OnePiece99
Summary: The tech geek of Total Drama, Cody is now transferring to a new school, "Hanzo National Academy" in Japan to get away from Sierra. And to his suprise, it's a school for female shinobis. Watch Cody on his new adventures to the other academies with both action and of course...love with the beautful kunoichis. (Inspired by the authours randompandattack and CosmicWarrior) Cody X Harem
1. Prolouge: The News Of A New School

**A/N: This is my very first time making a story so I decided to make a crossover between Total Drama and Senran Kagura. This is about our favorite Total Drama contestant, Cody has been transferred to another school in Japan named Hanzo National Academy, with the hope of getting away from Sierra and to take a break from Total Drama. After a long trip, he found out to his big surprise that he's been taken to a special part of the school is for female Shinobis. Watch Cody on his new great adventure in Hanzo and the other academies where he finally gets the love he deserves with the hot and beautiful kunoichis.**

 **P.S., It might be some lemons later in this story. Just too let you guys know!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the rights to either Total Drama or Senran Kagura. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, while Senran Kagura owns to Tamsoft, Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki.**

 **The Tech Geek of The Shinobi School**

 **Prolouge: The News of A New School**

It was a warm summer day in Calgary, Alberta Canada. In the edge of the city, a teenage boy lived in a huge and beautiful white mansion, which was so magnificent that it could host a royal family. But this guy was no ordinary teenager. This young man happens to be Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, known for his time on the popular reality show, "Total Drama", hosted by the sadistic host, Chris McLean. The tech geek was currently in his room sitting on his couch, while playing Overwatch on his Xbox One, while having a bored look on his face. After a few hours of intense gaming, he suddenly stopped and sighed, while rubbing his face with both of his hands. After the events of Total Drama World Tour, things had not been easy for Cody. During World Tour, Cody had hoped to get Gwen, the cool and beautiful goth he had had a huge crush on since the first season of Total Drama, to be his girlfriend, ever since her break up with Trent on Total Drama Action. But unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, Gwen was still not interested in the tech geek, and still only saw him as a little brother to her. But the straw that really broke the camel's back was during Greece, when Gwen had kissed DUNCAN, out of all people that made the poor geek very heartbroken, but at least was there a good thing; he got the chance to punch Duncan, when the mohawked delinquent mocked him for his attire in the final challenge. After the events of Total Drama All-Stars, Gwen had broke up with Duncan, and had now started to date Cameron instead, one of the contestants on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island. From the moment he met Cameron, Cody realized he was happy for them, as he and the goth remained good friends. While the tech geek started to form a great friendship with the bubble boy, Cody still felt a little bit lonely. He realized he was still a bit jealous, but on the other hand happy for his closest friends to have girlfriends, like Noah, Harold and even Owen.

One particular thing bothered Cody very much though and that one thing happened to be the new girl contestant from Total Drama World Tour, Sierra. During Cody's time on World Tour, she had stalked him day and night, and every time she was showing affect to him, it disturbed the poor geek very much. And after World Tour, even though she and Cody had agreed to remain friends only, Sierra had continued to stalk him. She did many things that horrified him, like stealing all of his underwear and replaced it with her own panties; she also took many of his fruit-flavored soaps and made dozens of life-size carvings of his head. When the poor tech geek was taking a shower she took photographs of him and finally, sent him a post card with a poorly drawn picture of their wedding with a shirtless Cody and very muscular too, while holding Sierra in a bridal hold. Finally, after Sierra had made so many creepy romantic moves that actually made him lose count, Cody had no other choice left, but to put a restraining order on the crazy fangirl. After only a few days with peace and quiet, Sierra managed to get back and continued with her disturbing stalking activities against the poor geek. Both of Cody's parents were extremely worried about their son, so they had installed many different security equipments in their huge house to prevent Sierra from breaking in. They also hired two reliable and well-trained bodyguards, to follow Cody pretty much everywhere for his own safety. They followed him from his school and to the video game arcade, which is one of Cody's favorite hang around places. Cody was really grateful that his parents made such an effort in trying to help him out and he actually felt a little bit safer now. But he still had two things in his mind. The first thing was his fear of Sierra eventually finding a way to get to him and the other thing was that even if he actually had many of the most awesome things in life already, he still felt lonely and hoped that he would somehow find the true love that he had searched for so long.

Cody sighed again while turning off his video game and then walked towards the window and the tech geek looked at the huge city that was Calgary. After a long pause where the scrawny geek was looking out the window, the silent moment stopped when a loud rumble came from Cody's stomach.

"Man, I'm starving… And if I am right, it's almost time for dinner." Cody spoke out loud, while looking at his watch. And just as he said that, he heard the sound of someone coming in to his room. It turned out to be the old butler of the Anderson Mansion, Bernard. He had white hair, gray eyes and a beard. He is also wearing the classical butler suit with a bow tie along with white gloves. He had a calm look on his old face.

"Master Cody. Dinner is about to be served." Bernard said in a thick British accent.

Cody gently smiled at the old butler. Bernard has always been like a grandfather figure to Cody. The tech geek never had the chance to meet any of his grandparents, since all of them had died before Cody was even born. Both Cody and the old butler have a great bond with each other, just like any ordinary grandfather and grandson would have.

"Thank you, Bernard…" Cody responded back to the butler. He left the room, as he was following Bernard right towards at the dining hall where his parents were.

Meanwhile in the huge dining hall, both Cody's father and mother were already at the large dinner table, with several maids was preparing to serve the food. Cody's father, Gabriel is a middle-aged man with a caucasian white skin tone standing around 6'1 feet tall, with a quite impressive and fit body. He had slicked back dark brown hair and teal eyes, along with a smooth dark brown curly handlebar moustache. He is wearing a white dress shirt with a light brown waist coat on, brown dress pants, smooth dress shoes and a pair of glasses covering his eyes and finally, he had a golden pocket watch hidden in his left coat pocket. Gabriel Anderson is a talented professor at the University of Calgary and a retired well-known archaeologist. It was because of his many great discoveries during his travels that made him become one of the richest men in Canada. Then we have Cody's mother, Laura. She is a stunning and beautiful woman in her late thirties standing around 5'8 feet tall, with a lovely youthful face. She had quite a buxom figure with her bust being H cup, waist is 25 inches and hips 96 centimeters. She has short black hair in a pixie cut and dark blue eyes. She also has a bit of a paler skin tone then her husband. She was wearing a tight pink cotton shirt that revealed some bit of her ample bosom, white blazer jacket, white skirt, nylon stockings, light pink high heel shoes and a silver necklace around her neck. Laura Anderson is a professional psychologist who travels around the world to help people with many different problems. Right now, all of the maids who prepared the meal had left, as both of Cody's parents were currently talking to each other about something that sounded really important.

"Gabe… Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Laura asked her husband with an uncertain look, with Gabriel started to sigh. He started to hold her hand, while trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"I know you're worried about this, honey. But I think this could be a great opportunity for our son and-"

But Gabriel was interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the dining hall. It was the butler Bernard, who had his arms behind his back and started to bow at both Gabriel and Laura with respect.

"Master Gabriel. Madame Laura. Your son has now arrived. Shall I let him in?" Bernard asked with his stiff British upper lip. Gabriel and Laura glanced at each for a short moment and then nodded with calm faces to their old butler.

"Yes, Bernard! You can let him in now." Laura replied to the butler with a small smile. Bernard nodded at Laura as he showed Cody to his parents. Cody gave the butler a grateful smile and the butler escaped silently from the room to leave the family to eat in peace and headed towards some other tasks he had to finish. The family started to eat their meal in silence. Gabriel suddenly craved his son's attention and started to clear his throat.

"Huh? Is there something you want, dad?" Cody asked uncertain while raising his eyebrow. His dad started to pull out something from his coat, and it revealed to be some kind of an application form and with a label that said, "Hanzo National Academy".

"Well, you see son…. Your mother and I have had a serious chat about a specific matter. We both know how the lunatic Sierra has been bothering you for a quite some time now and it has seriously bothered both of us ever since. And as your parents, we have done everything we could to really ensure your safety…" Gabriel explained to his son, while giving him some kind of paper. Cody stared at the paper without saying anything and then looked back at his parents with a confused expression.

"That's true, dad… And I really appreciate what you and mom have done for me…I'm honest, seriously! But what does this paper have to do with all of this?" Cody asked his father with a raised brow. Gabriel was about to answer his son's question, but before he could, he was stopped by his wife, Laura who grabbed her husband's shoulder gently. Cody's mother started to sigh and looked at her son while starting to explain.

"What me and your father are trying to explain, honey is that… We both have decided to transfer you to a new school."

With those words spoken, a long moment of silence followed as the sound of crickets could be heard in the background. Eventually Cody broke the silence and finally responded with an extremely shocked face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! T-T-T-TRANSFER!" Cody shouted in disbelief. Sure, he could understand that his parents wanted to keep him safe from Sierra, but to transfer him to a new school… wasn't that a little too much? Gabriel and Laura were quite startled by their son's outburst, even if they both had considered he would most likely show some kind of emotional response. Gabriel decided to be the first one to talk about the new school that he and his wife had planned for their son.

"Before you say anything more, son… Just let us explain. You see, a few days ago I was just finished with my work at the university and out of nowhere, I met up with an old friend of mine from Japan. After some beers, he started to tell me about his job as a school inspector and one of these schools he have visited, "Hanzo National Academy"." Gabriel said with an excited tone in his voice, as he continued. "He gave some info about this school and I can already tell you that it's truly amazing! Being known as one of the most famous prep schools in Japan, which also was founded in 1919 and have more than 1000 students. Think about it, Cody! Not only do you get the chance to be free from that insane stalker, you also get to have a marvelous studying time and so much more."

Laura could not avoid feeling a bit annoyed, while looking at her goof of a husband talking to their son. Don't get her wrong, she does love her husband… But sometimes, he can certainly get overly excited over subjects like schools and old ancient things. Not to mention, there were also times when he was bit of a pervert when making comments about attractive women's figures. That is unfortunately, a trait he passed on to their son Cody. When she watched the first season of Total Drama where Cody was being a playboy, sniffing Gwen's hair and gotten the goths bra after a deal she and Cody made. Laura had beaten up Gabriel angrily and scolded him for being a bad influence on their son. But luckily, since the final events from World Tour, Cody had finally managed to drop his womanizer role, "The Codemeister" role, after realizing with his attempts to impress Gwen or other ladies as a flirt did not work and it has also made him a better person. Laura then continued to look at her husband and son who were still talking to each other. She started to notice that Cody had gotten a depressed look on his face.

"But… What about my friends? And the life I have made here in Calgary?!" Cody asked his dad in a distraught tone. Cody's mom had enough with this and made her way, while Gabriel still tried to talk to his son, that transferring him to a new school in Japan is a good idea.

"Cody, it won't be so bad. And besides, you'll make NEW and BETTER friends. Not to mention…"

Gabriel never got the chance to finish, as he saw that his wife was looking at him with a dark frightening look that probably meant, "That's enough, dear". If there was something Gabriel feared more in this world… it was defiantly his wife. So the only way to not be on her bad side was to remain quiet. Laura managed to calm down, as she was heading towards her son. She gently held her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with an understanding look any mother would have for her child.

"Sweetheart… I know that you are worried about this, but look on the bright side. It will widen your perspective. It will be a great opportunity for you, just like your father said. But I want you to know one thing. I know how it feels to be transferred to another school to another country. I was really emotional when I left my hometown and many of my closest friends. But when I got into that school, I realized it was not so bad after all. I got many new friends and got to see things I have never seen before. And that made me the great person I am today." Laura told her son reassuringly. Cody looked at his mother thoughtful for a moment. He knew she was right. During Total Drama, Cody had become a better and greater person then he was before. But he was still the little tech geek we know. Not to mention, he had more friends now and did not get bullied so often anymore. But as he continued to think, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw it was his dad who had an understanding look, as he started to speak.

"Alright Cody, If you don't want to go to that school-"

"Dad…" Cody interrupted. Both Gabriel and Laura looked at their son. Cody took a deep breath and with a small smile the tech geek walked towards the table where the application form was lying. He grabbed a pen and to both of his parent's surprise; he started to fill in his name, telephone number and birthday. Cody grabbed the finished paper and gave it to his still surprised father.

"Mom… Dad… I have decided to give this school a chance for you guys. And who knows… Maybe it won't be so bad after all." Cody chuckled while scratching his neck awkwardly. As Gabriel and Laura looked at each other, they both started to grow big smiles and they walked towards their son, as Gabriel wrapped his arm around Cody's neck, along with Laura giving her son a kiss on his cheek, much to his own embarrassment.

"MOM!" Cody shouted. His mum sometimes still treated him like a baby. Cody's mother and father couldn't help laughing at their son, as Laura looked at Cody with a playful smile.

"Say all you want, sweetheart! But you will always be my adorable little baby." Laura said to Cody with a wink. Cody only groaned in response to his mom as both of his parents laughed once more. Gabriel looked down at his son with a proud smile.

"Son, you are not going to regret it. I can promise you that" Gabriel told his son proudly, while patting on his back. And as for our tech geek, he could not help but think one thing.

"I hope so too, dad! I hope so…"

Three days passed and then it was time for Cody to begin his journey to Japan. He turned up at Calgary International Airport with his suitcases packed. He said good bye to his parents and Bernard. Cody first hugged his parents tightly with his mother telling him not to forget calling and write letters to them; like any other mother would say to their leaving child. Bernard wished Cody good luck on his trip, but Cody only responded with a big hug, that got the old butler startled, but quickly returned the hug. Then he turned to the bunch of friends who had come to wave him off at the airport. They were all there…the Total Drama contestants; like Noah, Harold, Justin, Owen, Cameron and finally Gwen. A two other people were also there to say goodbye to Cody, like Noah and Owen's girlfriends Emma and Kitty, the Sisters from The Ridonculous Race. Cody and his friends Trent, Harold and Justin have a brotherly bond, since they have all been in the boy band known as, "The Drama Brothers".

"Hey, Cody… I just wanted to let you know. You may have already heard it before but…thanks for the help for trying to set me up with Gwen on the first season. That was really cool of you, man." Trent said with a thankful smile while giving Cody a firm handshake and turned it to a friendly hug. The next was Justin, as the handsome model was hiding something behind his back, as he showed a sad look to the scrawny geek.

"I'm not so good with speeches…but I want you to have this!" Justin explained to Cody, and revealed that the thing he was hiding behind his back was a hair gel box with a green ribbon which he passed on to Cody. "It's one of my finest hair gels…it may not make you as dream-looking as me…but I can promise you this! This thing will make your hair at least as great and smooth like mine."

Cody looked at the gift with a sad smile and gave Justin quite a grateful look for what his great friend did.

"Justin… I-"

But Cody did not get to finish his sentence, as the model (to his big surprise) started to cry hysterically. While Trent was awkwardly comforting the sobbing model by patting him on the back, Harold had already walked towards Cody, as the mad skilled nerd started to pat him on the back.

"Gosh… It really sucks that you're leaving, Cody. Since you are now going to that new school in Japan; I'm going to miss kicking your butt at World of Warcraft…" Harold said to his fellow geeky friend.

"True…but at least I can beat you in billiards…" Cody teased Harold; something made the lanky nerd awkwardly chuckled while rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Yeah… I guess that billiards is not one of my greatest skills" Harold chuckled but quickly turned into a sad frown. "But, still. Things will not be the same without you here…"

Then Harold, Justin and Trent pulled Cody into a huge group hug and Cody said what any other normal guy would have said to his pals before leaving them for a while.

"Well…believe it or not guys…but I'm going to miss you too…"

Cody didn't even get to finish his last sentence before getting a crushing bear hug from a wailing Owen. Well…who could blame him? Cody is a good friend to Owen and seeing him leave is just too much for the big lovable oaf.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH… I'M GOING TO MISS YOU LITTLE BUDDY! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" Owen held Cody in a vice grip and the geek started to wonder if his pal was about to break a few of his ribs and it felt like his lungs were running out of air.

"Owen… I'm going to miss you too. But please-URGHH… LET ME DOWN! You are squeezing me to hard!" Cody choked out for mercy to the big guy. Owen, who finally got the memo, released he was holding Cody too hard and let the poor geek take his breath again. Owen looked down embarrassed for overdoing his hugs again.

"Sorry dude…" Owen said with an expression of guiltiness. Cody responded by patting the big guy lightly on the shoulder, while Owen's girlfriend Kitty had made her way to them along with Noah and Emma.

"It's okay, Big O. You meant well…I think?" Cody said uncertain, but managed to hide it with a smile. Owen started to feel better and after getting a smooth kiss from Kitty he felt he was blushing. Cody noticed that Noah had his arms crossed and looked at him with his usual bored look.

"Let me guess…You are now going to say your goodbyes to us and leave like this is some kind of a sad farewell version from The Iron Giant and Fast and Furious 7? So what? You are on your way to this new school in a different country? Soooo original." Noah said in his typical cynical tone. Cody was quite surprised of Noah's sarcastic words and wondered in silence what had gotten him to be acting like this. Luckily, Emma approached Cody and started to whisper in his ear while carrying a mischievous smirk on her beautiful face.

"Don't worry, Cody…He is going to miss you very much. I mean, when Noah heard about you transferring to a new school, he was a little depressed about the fact that one of his best friends is now leaving. He actually spent one entire night blaming the insane witch Sierra…" Emma whispered to Cody. Noah couldn't avoid hearing what his girlfriend said and started to panic while frantically waving his arms.

"EMMA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT!" Noah shouted very embarrassed and pretty much everyone around them started to laugh, except for Cody who now looked extremely worried and scared. Gwen and Cameron noticed that Cody became upset all of the sudden, so they made their way towards him as Gwen broke the silence.

"Hey, Cody…Is everything alright?"

Cody looked up at his former love interest. He felt like he suddenly got a thick lump in his throat and checked the surroundings for any kind of danger. As the coast was clear, Cody turned back to the Goth girl.

"I'm a little scared that…You know…That Sierra might show up any minute right now." Cody said a little scared. But his fear quickly turned to confusion, as everyone was showing smiles on their faces. It was like they knew something about Sierra that he wasn't aware of himself.

"I wouldn't worry about her If I were you Cody…We managed to trick Sierra that she is being given a task to help the famous band, One Direction with their upcoming concert in Europe. And not to mention, many of our fans are bombarding her with thousands of questions about the show and contestants." Noah said with a small smirk. Cody was very relieved that Sierra was not around. He had been worried that the she would suddenly turn up and forcibly kidnap him and much worse…even take him to one of those Las Vegas quick weddings. Just the thought made him shiver to the bone. He still had one question in his mind though and looked at Noah with confusion.

"Wait…How did you managed to do that?" Cody asked Noah. The bookworm lightly chuckled as he only shrugged at Cody's question.

"Let's just say….I knows some people that know other people…"

Cody started to feel better and was truly grateful for what his friends had done for him. Finally, it was now time for the two last goodbyes of Cody's friends…Cameron and Gwen.

"It's gonna be pretty dull around here without you, Cody." Cameron told Cody while shaking his hand. "Come back as soon as you can, okay?"

"Don't worry, Cam! I will!" Cody told the bubble boy honestly. Cameron lightly chuckled and the two fellow geeks gave each other a goodbye hug. As the hug ended, Gwen had approached the tech geek which made him kind of nervous. Even If Cody did not see her as his crush anymore, he still had some feelings for the gothic beauty. The two looked at each other silently, trying to express their words to each other. But finally, after an awkward moment of silence, Gwen would be the one to break the ice.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Gwen gave Cody an uncertain smile while trying to sound cool and calm. Cody rubbed his arm and nodded at her slowly.

"Yep, l guess so…." Cody stammered a bit and suddenly remembered something. "Oh, right! I forgot one thing…There is something that belongs to you that I want to return."

Gwen wondered to herself what that possibly could be and looked at Cody with confusion. Then she saw the geek tech pull something black out of one of his pockets. It turned out to be her black bra. The exact same bra she once gave to Cody for helping her getting closer to Trent at the first season. Cody was ready to return the bra to Gwen, but he got startled when she quickly snatched it away from him. She looked at it for a moment before looking at Cody suspiciously, like he knew what she was thinking. Cody held up his hands in front of him and tried to explain to her despite how nervous the little geek actually is.

"Gwen, I can assure…There is nothing to worry about. I have not done anything to it. The only times I have ever touched it was when putting it in my washing machine to make it fresh and clean once a week." Cody explained to the goth. Gwen still looked at her bra, but instead of a scowl, she started to chuckle softly and had put her bra into her black purse.

"Huh…I never thought I would get it back. Thanks Cody…I really appreciate it." Gwen said with a calm smile on her face. Before anymore words were said, Cody, Gwen and Everyone heard the sound of the airport announcement.

" _Attention, please. This is the final call for Air Canada Flight 797 to Tokyo. Departing passengers should proceed to gate no. 12 immediately."_

"Well, that's my plane. I better get going. Bye, everyone. See you soon…" Cody said one last goodbye to everyone and turned around and walked towards the gate. Then he suddenly heard a shout that made him freeze.

"CODY! WAIT!"

Cody turned around and realized it was Gwen who called out to him. With a surprised face he asked;

"What is wrong Gwen…?" Cody never got to finish his sentence, when he felt someone kissed his cheek. He was truly shocked that he was kissed by this specific girl that he used to have a crush on. Cody did everything in his willpower to not swoon, as he could see that Gwen looked at him with a grateful smile.

"I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for me in Total Drama…Sooo, let's just say this is my way to show my appreciation..." Gwen told the geek while having her hands on her hips. Cody could not hold his emotions anymore, as he hugged her really tight while tears were running from his eyes. Gwen returned his hug and before he knew it…the others had joined them in a large group hug. It became very obvious that they would all miss their friend Cody very much. Kitty took out her phone as she told everyone that they should make a group picture which is her farewell gift to Cody. She quickly asked a janitor who was nearby cleaning the floors with a mop, if he could take a picture of everyone. The janitor held Kitty's phone in front of them and while everyone started to get ready, Cody could only think about one thing at this moment.

"I'm really going to miss you guys! I really will…" Cody thought with a sad smile, with more tears running down his cheeks.

"Alright…Saaay, CHEESE!" The janitor said to prepare everyone for the flash moment. Everyone smiled to the camera and shouted.

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!"

When finally seated in the plane, Cody looked at the wonderful group picture and smiled to himself. He truly appreciated this very nice gift from Kitty. He then put away his phone and reached for the pillow in front of him and placed it behind his head. He decided it was probably best trying to get some sleep, to kill some of the boring hours when being stuck in the aircraft. Before he fell asleep, he thought out loud; "I wonder what kind of adventures that will await me in this new school. I guess only time will tell…"

That was his very last thought, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. The geek tech was more than ready for this exciting journey of new challenges and discoveries.

 **A/N: And this is the first chapter of the fist crossover between Senran Kagura and Total Drama. The reason why I decided to write this story was that ever since reading those harem stories "The Canadian at Monster High" and "The Canadian at Ever After High", I decided to choose the beautiful and hot girls from Senran Kagura to be paired with our favorite tech geek. And also beware that the rest of the next chapters will be longer, so I would appreciate it if you any of you guys start to rush me to update the story.**

 **And second, I have already planned some girls in Cody's harem. But you guys are welcome to give your own suggestions in the reviews or send me a PM on your list of girls who should be in Cody's harem.**

 **Anyway don't forget to favor or follow this story. And the next chapter will soon arrive.**

 **See you later, alligator!**


	2. The Arrival To Hanzo National Academy

**A/N: What's up guys and welcome to the official chapter 1! It took me a while, but now I'm done. Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the rights to either Total Drama or Senran Kagura. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, while Senran Kagura owns to Tamsoft, Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki.**

 **The Tech Geek Of The Shinobi School**

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival To Hanzo National Academy**

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tokyo Narita Airport, we have certainly enjoyed having you on board and hope to see you soon again."_

Cody had stopped reading his magazine and started to get up and took down his suitcases. The tech geek then walked towards the plane exit and along with other passengers; made their way towards the airport. As Cody went inside, he walked towards a nearby ramen shop to buy something to eat since he didn't buy anything to eat in the plane. The tech geek ordered a bowl with chicken ramen and then sat down as he started to eat. While he was still munching on his ramen; he looked down at a list that shows him how to get to Hanzo National Academy.

"Hmmm…Let's see? Arriving at the airport…already done that! Taking a meal…yup! Take the next ferry boat to Asakusa that will take you to the new school…about to do it!" Cody read with a smile, while slurping down the last of his noodles. The geek got up and took his bags and walked away from the ramen shop. As Cody got out, he flagged down a nearby taxi and opened the door. When he sat down, Cody pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet and gave it to the cab driver.

"Take me to Sumida River Line, please."

The cabbie accepted the money graciously and started his cab, as he began to drive towards to Cody's destination.

When the cab came to a stop to Sumida River Line, Cody took the next best ferry boat that would lead him to the school in Asakusa. While Cody remained on the boat, he took out his cell phone and started to take several pictures of different buildings and towering skyscrapers. He could not wait when he is coming back to Calgary to show his parents, Bernard and friends the picture he haven taken. As he then took on last picture of the beautiful sky, he could not help but admiring the beautiful sight of the city.

"Whoa…I mean, I know I have already been in Japan one time… But this is one awesome sight! I could just watch it over and over again!" Cody spoke with big excitement in his voice. Suddenly, one of the tourists on the boat bumped on Cody really hard and that made the geek drop his phone to the boat floor. Cody chases to get his phone across the floor; he crawls around, sees it, and just as he goes to grab it, another tourist kicks it under away much to the tech geek's dismay.

"OH, COME ONE!"

And it continued with that Cody tried to get his phone back, but it always ends up that someone kicks it away from him. Finally, when Cody managed to get his phone back; karma hit him one more time. Without noticing, he tripped and landed face first on the floor. Cody started to get up from the embarrassing trip and just and then out nowhere, a hand stretched toward Cody to help him up.

"Oh my…are you alright? That fall must have hurt, you poor little thing."

Cody blushed when he saw the owner of the hand was a busty and beautiful young woman who seemed to be around his age. She had dark blonde hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She is wearing a long sleeved yellow sweater revealing her hips, pink knee-length skirt with a blue leather belt around her waist, black leggings and pink dress shoes. She had also beautiful green eyes. If Cody had to be honest, that girl is defiantly one of the hottest and prettiest girls he has ever seen in all of his life. As the tech geek accepted her hand and got up, he still had the blush on his face while becoming a little nervous, because of the girls beauty.

"Uhm, t-thanks for the help. I appreciate it!" Cody thanked the girl with a sheepish smile while rubbing his neck nervously. The girl giggled while looking at him with a playful smirk, as she then offers her hand to the tech geek.

"It was no problem at all, cutie. By the way, my name is Haruka, a pleasure to meet you." The girl who revealed to be Haruka introduced herself. Cody didn't know if it was either her calling him cute or how stunning she looked made him blush much harder than before. While Cody thought for himself, Haruka was inspecting him a little bit. He looked exactly like the true word of a weak person from his wimpy body and scrawny arms but she had to admit; he is quite cute with his gapped teeth and nervous smile. She wondered if she couldn't let him become one of her test subjects.

"It's, uh…nice to meet you, Haruka-san. I'm Cody." Cody shyly introduced himself while shook Haruka's hand in a friendly handshake. "Cody Anderson."

"Cody Anderson…Hmmm…" Haruka pondered at the tech geek's name, with a smile still on her face. "Are you by any chances from America?"

"No. I'm actually from Calgary, Canada. " Cody answered and this time, he was not stammering in front of her. Haruka nodded and suddenly; she leaned towards Cody that made their faces really close with each other. Cody started to blush really hard from the close contact Haruka was giving him. He would have never thought an attractive girl liker her would be having their faces really close to each other.

"So tell me, Cody-kun. What brings you around here in Japan? Are you here for a vacation, maybe?" Haruka asked in a teasing manner while gently caressed Cody's cheek. It took everything of Cody's willpower to not release a nosebleed since her large rack is almost close to touching his chest.

"N-no…I'm a-a-actually c-came here to be t-transferred to n-new school…" Cody stammered, while gently pulling his collar nervously. That actually got Haruka's attention about him transferring to a new school. So she started to tilt her head while having her arms crossed.

"Really? What kind of school are you going to join?" Haruka asked politely. Cody was stammering to answer Haruka's question, but suddenly a telephone ring was heard and it was revealed to come from Haruka's cell phone. The girl picked up her phone from her pocket and started to pressing to her ear to answer it.

"Hello, who may I speak to? Oh, what's up, Homura…Yes, I will meet you guys there soon…Yeah…Ciao!" Haruka answered and then shut the phone off. She turned her attention back on Cody.

"Sorry, Cody-kun, but I have to meet up with some friends of mine now…See you around" Haruka said to Cody and started to leave; but before she did, she winked at him and waved with her hand. The geek waved back with a sheepish smile and started to think about Haruka.

" _Man, I wonder if I will see Haruka-san again soon…I know I just meet her, but there is something about her that I have never felt with a girl before…"_ Cody thought to himself and walked back where was doing before; enjoying the view of Asakusa. But unknown to him, he was being watched by Haruka, who was now on top of the boat while having the same playful smile on her face.

" _I hope we will soon meet again, Cody-kun! You would make a lovely pet for me…"_

And with that, she suddenly vanished like a ghost, leaving our favorite tech geek alone.

* * *

Later on the boat, Cody leaved where is his final stop was located and then made his way towards his new school. He took first a bus that would give him a ride to his goal and after a half hour later, he was finally there; Hanzo National Academy. Cody was truly amazed by the large school…It was much more marvelous and awesome then his old school back at Calgary. He also noticed the insignia of Hanzo National Academy that got his attention. It looked like a ninja shuriken with frog legs and a logo that looks like an arrows feather. Cody could only scratch his head in wonder and started to slowly realize something.

"That sign reminds me of a classical shuriken…but with frog legs? Huh, weird…But If that school has a ninja weapon for an insignia, could it mean…" Cody suddenly started to wonder if that school is involved with powerful ninjas like in the anime, Naruto, he often watches in his computer back home. "…Nah! I'm just imaging things."

Cody was about to pick up his suitcases and go into the building, but suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder and an deep elderly voice speaking to him.

"You wouldn't happen to be Cody Anderson…The exchange student from Canada?"

Cody turned around and saw the person speaking to him was an old man. He was dressed in a dark green Haori over a brown Gi with his wrists covered in martial arts tape and have white socks with a pair of geta shoes on. He also had long grey hair in a large pony tail and a thick van-dyke beard along with extremely thick eyebrows. He had also had light green eyes along with noticeable wrinkles under them. Cody could not help but be intimidated of him, since for an elderly man like him, he was extremely muscular for his old age and could probably easily snap Cody's neck in half with only using one hand.

"Uh, yeah…I actually am Cody Anderson, sir!" Cody said uneasily to the old man, who unexpectedly started to give out a good hearted laugh that made him surprised. When the old man was finished with his laugh, he showed a gentle smile and then started to shake his hand with Cody's.

"Well in that case…Welcome to Hanzo National Academy, Cody! My name is Hanzo and I will be the one taking you to your new class." Hanzo introduced himself to Cody. The geek became less nervous now that since he now knows that is Hanzo both a nice and cool old man, but he became confused with his name.

"Your name is Hanzo…Just like the school, "Hanzo National Academy"?" Cody asked in bewilderment ad the old man nodded along with stroking his beard sheepishly while chuckling a bit.

"Hehehe…I know that you think It must be some coincidence, but don't worry! You will get your answers when we get inside!" Hanzo said to Cody and with ease took both of Cody's bags with his right hand. Suddenly, Hanzo took a hold of Cody's waist with his other arms that got him both surprised and startled.

"Wait a minute, what are you-WAAAH!" Cody yelped when suddenly Hanzo took Cody away with him in an impressive speed that it looked like they got teleported to another location. Some students nearby got startled when they heard the sound of a guy yelping, but they saw no one there. Blinking twice confusingly, the students only shrugged and then went back to their current business they were currently doing.

* * *

Inside on a dark part of the school, Hanzo and Cody was in a hall, where the older man let the boy taking several breaths, because of the shock he got from Hanzo's surprisingly super speed. Cody shakily looked at Hanzo in surprised wonder; there is now way an ordinary old man like Hanzo can be so fast. So he decided to get some answers from him.

"Okay…How…Did…You…Get…Such…SPEED? Do…You…Work out…Extremely much… …Or is it something else you do?" Cody asked but he was hyperventilating and tried to catch his breath. Hanzo sweat dropped a bit, but he could understand Cody's reaction about his amazing speed, so he to not confuse the boy anymore he decided to tell him the true reason of him being in this class.

"My apologies…I could have just leaded you to the longer secret way to your class, but I did not want any of the normal students to notice you. After all, this part of the school is for shinobis …" Hanzo explained to Cody while for the first time showing a very serious look. Cody was about to accept Hanzo's answer, but suddenly he blinked at the word "school for shinobis" and that made him completely be frozen in shock. It became silent for a moment, but then Cody starts to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA….Man, I have to say, Mr. Hanzo! That was a great joke! You sure have some great humor. Me going to be part of a school to become a shinobi…"

Hanzo only looked at Cody dead serious and that made Cody realizing that Hanzo was not joking; he is actually going to become part of a secret part of the school for future shinobis also known for the simple word, ninja. Cody looked at Hanzo with a face of disbelief, and the old was no mind reader; but he could see Cody's look that he wanted some explanations from him. Hanzo decided to answer the young boy's many questions that are possibly flooding around in his head.

"I promised you I will give your answers when we get inside and now I'm going to tell you what's going on…" Hanzo started to explain, while started to sit down on the floor in a meditation position. "You wouldn't happen to know a man named Mashiba?"

Cody was confused by the question, but decided to answer it anyway. "Uh, yeah, he is one of my dad's old friends here in Japan and also the school inspector that came up with the idea of letting me gets transferred here to Hanzo National Academy, because of…because of…."

Hanzo had noticed that Cody started to trail off in his words and saw that he started to grow uncomfortable. Suddenly, a thought came to his head and he remembered why Cody was being transferred in the first place.

"It's because of that _Sierra_ who has been bothering you from that TV-show that you competed in?"

The tech geek only turned his head away slowly, and Hanzo nodded understandingly at Cody's answer. "I take that as a yes…" The older man then decided to continue his explanations for Cody why he has been taken for the school's secret part for ninjas.

"Well as you know, after Mashiba talked to your father, he went back to Hanzo National Academy and started to explain to the principle of the school about your situation. Since the principle and the vice-principle are the only ones that know about the secret part where the school is for future shinobis, the principle contacted and told me everything I needed to know about you. You have endured lots of things no ordinary person could not have easily handled that much. So, both the principle and vice-principle came up with the idea of letting you come here to become the official male student to join Hanzo National Academy's secret school of shinobis. I think that's a great idea, since the last males who went to the secret school was for 30 years ago and it's about time we bring back a male student to us. So, it would be a great honor, Cody…If you became a student for us."

The tech geek was currently out of words, Hanzo asked him to become an actual shinobi/ninja. Cody couldn't help but think how awesome it would be to become a ninja. To have awesome powers like summoning shadow clones of him, having super speed that make him looks like he is teleporting and much more he could imagine. But Cody was still uncertain to accept to become a ninja, so he tried his best to decline the offer Hanzo gave him.

"I thank you for the offer…And it would be really awesome to become a ninja…But wouldn't it be better if you took some other guy to become a student here. Someone who is obviously stronger and not some geeky wimp like me…" Cody said solemnly, while lowering his head and waited for Hanzo's answer. But the old man only responded with getting up while holding the young geek's shoulder with his hand and looked at him straight at the eye that made Cody a bit nervous.

"In the art of shinobis, it's not strength or muscles that make you become one. No…your heart and your soul are the things that are the most important things for a shinobi to have. I can see you're a goodhearted and kind young man, Cody! With those traits, you can become of the most power fullest and talented shinobis in all of Japan!" Hanzo told Cody reassuringly, with a calm smile. Cody was shocked by those words; he actually believed in him. In all of Cody's life, he was always meet by people that saw him useless and was not meant to be anything. The only ones that have ever believed that he will make great things were his parents, Bernard, his friends from Total Drama and Sierra. But her encouragement was to creepy and psycho-like, so he decided to not let her count to be one of the people who believe in him.

"You really think…I have potential to become that?" Cody asked, wanted to see if his ears weren't damaged or something. Hanzo only laughed and looked at Cody honestly while having arms behind his back.

"I don't think so, I know so…" Hanzo replied to Cody who now started to rethink about the older man's offer. If Hanzo believed in he would become a great student for the ninja class, he could give it a try. I mean, what's the worst that _could_ happen? Cody sighed with a smile and then started to pick up his bags.

"So, where _is_ my class anyway…We don't want to get late, do we?"Cody asked Hanzo, who became very pleased that Cody actually wants to give it a shot. This young man sure is something alright and he is quite funny to talk with. Things sure will get interesting here in Hanzo National Academy, that's for sure. Cody and Hanzo then continue to walk to Cody's class were located, while the geek was struggling to keep a hold of his bags, he glanced at Hanzo while still walking.

"Mr. Hanzo…Do _you_ have anything to do with the school's name, "Hanzo National Academy" or is just me imaging things?" Cody asked the older man who just looked at with a thoughtful look while chuckling and stroking his beard with his other hand.

"Well, it might because of when the shinobi course began; the school changed its name to honor me for my past achievements…" Hanzo explained to Cody that got the tech geek completely caught off.

"WAIT! You're telling me that you used to be a ninja?!" Cody asked very surprised, but that made him realized something. "Well, that explains that incredible speed of yours…"

"Yes and in fact; I was a master of shinobis. And even for an old man like, I still got it…." Hanzo said proudly while trying to show his point by doing many acrobatic moves and ninja poses to Cody. While the tech geek was awed by Hanzo's skills, suddenly when Hanzo had made five impressive back flips and he was about to do his sixth, suddenly a loud crack was heard. Hanzo widen his eyes in pain and gave out a painful grunt, as he then crashed on the floor comically. Cody became extremely worried and immediately rushed towards and kneeled down.

"OH MY GOD! Are you alright, Mr. Hanzo?" Cody asked the old ninja worried about his state. Hanzo struggled to get up, but yet again another crack was heard and he fell down again. He looked at Cody in bit of pain, as he continued with struggling to get up.

"It appears I've thrown my back out. I always forget that I'm not that agile and young that I used to be…" Hanzo grunted in slight pain. "The only way I can get up is if you help me by stretching my back to its original state."

Cody didn't have to be told twice and then started to place his foot where Hanzo's back hurts most, while pulling up both of his arms. "Okay, I'm not exactly a massage expert or something, but I will do my best. But you have to be prepared; this can sting a little."

"You don't have to worry for me, Cody." Hanzo told Cody with a reassuring look. "During my years as a shinobi, I've been dealt with many kinds of pain. This will a just be a walk in the…GHHH!"

Hanzo suddenly winced when a loud crack and something boney went back where it was supposed to be. Even though, Hanzo is a master shinobi of all hidden arts, even he couldn't hold back his scream anymore.

"YAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

* * *

After managing to put Hanzo's back to the right place with enough dumb luck and continues with walking; they finally stopped and where finally on their destination. Cody was confused when they saw in front of them was just an ordinary wall; but to the tech geek's surprise, Hanzo tapped the wall a few times and it was revealed to be a hidden door that Cody has seen in some ninja movies back home. The two of them got in and they were now inside of the hideout where the class for training shinobis was located. This is the _true_ Hanzo National Academy. And there were only a few students that could go into that class and all of them was females…But today is a new day, because Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson has now became the first male student after 30 years to enter Hanzo National Academy's secret ninja class. And as both of them were about to go into to another room, Hanzo held his hand in front of Cody that made the geek stop on his tracks.

"Now if you just wait here, Cody, I will make sure to tell Kiriya, the teacher and instructor of the class to introducing you to the girls. After all, this is the first on a long time that a male student will join this class." Hanzo told Cody, who heard every word the old man was telling him. To be quite honest…Cody was really nervous. He knew how it felt to be new to the class before, but this time; this class will only have girls. The tech geek started to worry if they will judge him for being a pervert and maybe punishing for it. He was used to have been only with girls on his team, "Team Amazon" back on Total Drama World Tour. But unfortunately, Sierra happened to be on his team and the thought of Sierra made him shivering a bit, but decided to ignore it since Sierra was not here…Luckily for him.

"Mr. Hanzo…Are you really sure that the girls will like me? I mean…A guy that will join a class with only girls might make them judge me or something…" Cody asked the older ninja a bit worried. Hanzo just patted the young man and tried to assure Cody that everything will be fine. Hanzo knew that his granddaughter, Asuka would surely accept him to the class and he also knew a _certain_ blond classmate of her would really be happy to have Cody in the class. Hanzo didn't know if this was either good or bad. But the three other students who were friends with Asuka…he wasn't exactly sure how they will react to having a boy to their class.

"No need to stress yourself, Cody. The students in the class happen to be my granddaughter, Asuka and her friends. Don't worry; I'm sure they will like you…" Hanzo told Cody reassuringly. Before Cody and Hanzo took the secret hidden door and both of them was still walking, Hanzo told Cody about how he retired from being a shinobi and started a sushi shop with his son-in-law and daughter, but then retired and let both of them take over the shop. He also told him about some good stories about his granddaughter. Cody was relieved that he knew that there would be someone who would be willing to accept him, but would the other female students accept him.

"Uh, thanks for the advice, Mr. Hanzo! But could you…Like…Do… Me a tiny winy little favor?" Cody asked a bit nervously. Hanzo only looked at the young man with a raised brow, but decided to politely answer Cody's question.

"Sure. What could that favor be if I may ask?" Hanzo asked the tech geek who looked around to see if any person was around here, but luckily there was no one in sight.

"Could you not let the teacher or my classmates that I am actually a contestant from a famous reality TV-show from Canada? I don't want to attract some attention from the others about it…" Cody asked Hanzo while rubbing his hands nervously. The retired ninja still had his brow raised, but he could understand that Cody has been through a lot of things from Total Drama and he could tell that Cody would not be worried about it. He defiantly knows that his granddaughter, her classmates and the teacher, Kiriya have never heard of this show, "Total Drama"….Heck, he didn't knew about the show himself either. The reason how he started to know about the show, was when the principle and vice-principle told him about Cody's past and reason to be in Hanzo National Academy. Hanzo turned his back on the geek, but glanced towards him with a slight smile on his face.

"Cody…I promise you I will not tell them about your past. Everyone has their own secrets they are not really to tell." Hanzo told Cody honestly. "But one day, they have to know somehow. Just promise me when you are ready; tell them about your past and don't do it for any of us…But do it for yourself."

Cody was amazed by Hanzo's speech and though about it, but suddenly; something was thrown into him, but Cody managed to catch it with his hands. It was revealed to some school uniform. The attire consisted of a white button-up shirt and pair of dark blue pants along with a blue necktie and brown leather shoes. The tech geek looked who had thrown the cloths at him and it was revealed to be Hanzo who had began to open the screen door to the room.

"This is the uniform that will be your clothes on the school. You can change while waiting…" Hanzo advised Cody before he finally got inside and closed the door behind him. Cody started to take off his ordinary clothes that he have been using since Total Drama and started to change into his school uniform. Luckily, there were no people around otherwise; that would be really embarrassing. But otherwise; he was really nervous if his female classmates will like him or not. The geek only shook those thoughts away and continued with chancing his clothes and be ready to introduce himself to the class.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of the tatami-floored old-style classroom, in the middle a group of five young ladies were sitting with each other and talked while waiting for their teacher, Kiriya to return from his small break along with drinking some tea. All of the girls were extraordinary beauties with curvaceous bodies and they were all wearing the same clothes; a white short sleeved polo with a blue necktie, blue skirt, dark blue leg socks and brown leather shoes. They were all surprised that their teacher decided to take a long break from training today and wondered what the reason could be. They will probably find out very soon.

The first female of the group has dark brown hair with a white ribbon tied in a medium-sized pony tail and has brown eyes. She was also having a red scarf around her neck. That girl is Asuka, the second year student of the class and the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi master, Hanzo. She is a friendly and joyful person with a great determination. But right now, she is talking to her friends and classmates without being sexually harassed for once…for now, of course.

The second female has long straight black hair with lined bangs in her forehead and has soft blue eyes. That girl is Ikaruga, a third year student of the class along with being the "big sister" role for her peers and the class president. She is currently drinking her green tea, while keeping an eye on a certain _student_ so there will be no sexual harassments today.

The third girl has long gorgeous blonde hair with a blue ribbon tied in both sides and has blue-greenish eyes. That girl is Katsuragi, a third year student just like Ikaruga and known for her massive habit of doing sexual harassments on her classmates with groping their breasts from time to time with extreme joy. If you don't see that she is pervert, you can see it on her big perverted smiles. But otherwise she is a kindhearted girl and a big sister role for the other classmates along with Ikaruga. But the only difference between her and the girls is that her uniform in unbuttoned, revealing her huge and impressive bust that she is not ashamed to show in front of the entire world. Right now, she is currently looking at Asuka with one of her perverted smiles while flexing her fingers, ready to grope Asuka's bust, but she can't because Ikaruga is watching her like a hawk on its prey.

The fourth girl has long white hair pulled into twin-tails held with a pair of sharp shurikens and wears an eye patch over her right side along with having one visible red eye. That girl is Yagyu, a first year student of the class and knows for being the quiet and stoic girl of her friends. She is also known to be an extremely overprotective "big sister" figure to her pink haired friend. She is currently watching her with a small smile while eating on her favorite food, dried squid.

The fifth girl has short pink hair with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtail and has adorable pink eyes with both of the iris are curved crossed-shaped. That girl is Hibari, a first year student of the class like Yagyu and always makes her friends smile at her with her innocent yet carefree personality. She was currently talking to her friend, Yagyu about many cute things like puppies and kittens while the silent white haired girl just looked at her warmly.

It has been now some time since the break had started and the blond haired girl started to groan loudly while leaning towards the wall with her hands behind her head that made her large breasts jiggle slightly.

"Man, this is soooooo booooooring! I mean sure, I'm happy that we all have gotten of some little time off from our training and all…But shouldn't Kiriya-sensei be back right now from his break." Katsuragi whined childishly but had a hidden smile behind all that. Ikaruga who was finished with her tea just sighed at her fellow third year's childish nonsense. The class president gave the blonde perverted girl a disapproving frown while setting down her cup on the round table.

"Katsuragi-san…Whining like a three year old child will not make Kiriya-sensei come back any faster. You should know better than that." Ikaruga chastised Katsuragi with the blonde girl just pouted playfully at her, while their three other friends just watched the two going at each other. Katsuragi held her finger toward her lips with a thoughtful look as she is trying to think up something to cure her boredom, but it did not take long till the blonde haired girl came up what looked like to be the perfect solution. She started to snicker madly with the bangs of her hair covering her eyes and darkening them while moving her fingers ready to grope something.

"Hehehe…Your right, Ikaruga-san! I need to do something to cure my boredom and I know the perfect way to do that…" Katsuragi said perversely and started to rush forward to grope Ikaruga's bosom…But she backed off immediately when the black haired beauty quickly pulled out her signature sword, Hien, a nodachi with a shining blade that was very close to cut Katsuragi on the throat. Ikaruga was very calm, but you could see the look on her lovely face that she was so furious that you could defiantly see the burning fire in her eyes.

"Grope me, Katsuragi-san and that will be the last thing you will ever do…" Ikaruga threatened the female pervert who only grumbled but playfully again, while mouthing "party pooper" at her. Asuka had decided to break things up before a fight will get loose.

"Ikaruga-san…Katsu-nee…Please don't start a fight. Kiriya-sensei could be here any minute and the last thing we want is to let him see the room destroyed from your fight." Asuka pleaded to her two friends while holding up her hands. Ikaruga didn't have to be told twice and she started to calm down, while putting back Hien to its sheathed holster. Katsuragi still had her playful smile and turned now her attention to Asuka with a big smile that made granddaughter of Hanzo take several steps back nervously.

"Awww…You have always been good at being very cute to stop fights, Asuka-chan…" Katsuragi said perversely. "Now, it's time for you reward…Or should I say MY REWARD!"

Katsuragi with speed that could give a cheetah a run for its money; pounced on Asuka that made both of them fall to the ground, while the blonde girl started to grope and fondle with Asuka's soft yet firm F cup breasts.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH! KATSU-NEE! STOP IT!" Asuka shrieked in embarrassment by her senior's actions and Katsuragi only groped them more and more to her dismay.

"Oh, Asuka-chan…Your boobies are so big, soft and super sexy that I could touch them day after day. Oh, wait a minute…I CAN!" Katsuragi shouted gleefully and continued with her groping on Asuka. Ikaruga rushed forwards to Katsuragi and Asuka to stop this idiocy from the blonde girl.

"KATSURAGI-SAN! STOP THIS IDOTIC BEHAVIOR OF YOUR'S RIGHT NOW!"

And it ended with that Ikaruga and Katsuragi got into a dust cloud with fighting limps and flying stars going all around…And with poor Asuka dragged into it. Hibari could only watch this nervously while sweat dropped a bit, while Yagyu only looked away carelessly at the scene like this never really happened. The pink haired girl started to really worrying about her friends, so she turned her head towards the eye-patched girl who started to eat her dried squid again.

"Uhm, Yagyu-chan…Shouldn't we do something to stop them…Before this is getting really bad?" Hibari asked while pointed at the dust cloud. Yagyu took her attention away from her snacks to her pink haired friend who looked at her with an adorable worried look. She doesn't really care about Katsuragi's sexual harassments unless there is one thing; if the blonde girl tries to do anything perverted against Hibari…She would turn into a human wrecking demon that will go into a rampage of madness. Yep, her overprotective behavior over Hibari can be sometimes unique, but everyone who knows her just knows that she means it in a good way. Yagyu only looked at her with a small smile while munching on her dried squid again.

"Don't worry, Hibari. I have a feeling they will settle this very quickly…" Yagyu said in a quiet yet assuring tone, with her visible red eye closed. Hibari got confused by Yagyu's words and titled her head in slight confusion. Yagyu was her best friend and she couldn't trade for anyone in the world along with Asuka, Ikaruga and Katsuragi….But sometimes she was a little confusing.

"What do you mean, Yagyu-ch-"

But Hibari couldn't finish her words when suddenly a smoke bomb explodes out of nowhere, making all of the girls coughing, while covering their noses. Luckily it managed to put a stop to the fight Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Asuka (who unfortunately got dragged into the fight) and all of the girls had paid their attention on a new figure appeared in front of them. It was revealed to be a middle aged man with short yet wavy gray hair along with auburn eyes. He was also wearing a black gentleman-like suit. That man is Kiriya, the teacher of the class and the instructor of the secret arts of the shinobi. While he walked towards in a serious manner, all of the girls had got up and bowed with respect towards the teacher.

"Hello, students. Did all of you have a nice break while I was gone?" Kiriya asked the girls who all at once responded, "Yes, Kiriya-sensei!" with older man nodded and told all of them to please sit down. Kiriya then gave each of the girls a paper of today's schedule.

"Girls…As for today will be an easy one, because there will be no class work today but you will have to some special history reading later."

"WHOOOOO-HOOOOO! FINALLY A FREE DAY TO DO NOTHING!" Katsuragi cheered while raising both of her arms up and jumped off her seat. Hibari sighed in relief that they would not do any kind of training today since she was a little afraid that today's training would be something very hard to do. Both Ikaruga and Yagyu were pleased to have some break today, but they were curious of the reason why they got it. Asuka was the most curios of why they have cancelled training and class work today. Don't get her wrong, she is happy to have to gotten a free day, but there must be some reason for it. So she decided to ask her teacher about it.

"Uhm…Kiriya-sensei? I'm really happy that you have given us this free day today…But what's the reason for it?" Asuka asked a little timidly along with the other girls who looked at each other in agreement.

"Well, I was about to tell that, Asuka." Kiriya answered Asuka's question with closed eyes. "Because of two reasons actually. The first one is we are having a special guest today..."

Asuka was about ask who the guest, but suddenly out nowhere a pair of strong hands covered her eyes and her view. Asuka first thought it was Katsuragi who was going to do her usual groping on her, but the hands that were blocking her sight were much bigger and stronger. But what made her surprised is the familiar deep elderly voice that spoke up to her.

"Guess who?"

The second year student managed to get those hands away and to her big joy, the person was revealed to her grandfather Hanzo. The older man was holding up arms for a hugging position while giving out a loud, "Ta-dah!" with a large smile under his thick beard. Asuka was so overjoyed and happy that she ran towards her grandfather with a large smile.

"GRANDPA!" Asuka shouted and jumped towards Hanzo, who easily caught Asuka with his strong hands while pulling her towards him for warm hug. The other girls had warm smiles on their faces while looking at the beautiful bond between a granddaughter and grandfather, while Kiriya only looked at this with a small ordinary smile. Asuka looked up at her grandfather with a large smile on her face, while continued hugging him.

"Oh, I missed you so much, grandpa! What are you doing here, exactly? How are mom and dad? Is the sushi stop still being good with customers..."Asuka started to ask thousands of questions to her grandfather, who only gave out a short laugh and waved his hands towards her to tell her to slow down a bit.

"Slow down…Slow down, my child. I can't keep up with you If you're that fast…" Hanzo laughed teasingly and that got the granddaughter of his blushing in embarrassment while sheepishly sweatdropped. Ikaruga decided to raise her hand up, to which Hanzo noticed.

"Yes, what is it, Ikaruga?"

"Uhm…Hanzo-sama…Why we are honored to have you in our presence…But could I ask you what it the reason that made you coming here anyway?" Ikaruga asked in question for the reason of the free day they got today and Hanzo visiting them. Hanzo started to give a serious look and made his way to Kiriya and they started to whisper at each other. The girls tried their best on trying to hear what they are saying, but did not manage to succeed with it. After the whispering was done, Kiriya looked at Hanzo in a wondering gaze, and the older man only responded with an approving nod. The teacher started to straighten his collar and started to do his announcement.

"Students…Today why Hanzo-sama had made his visit today is because he has brought a transfer student who has traveled a long way from Canada who will from now on, starting this class today."

All the girls only looked at both of the older men dumbfounded for a second, but then they quickly turned their expressions to huge bewilderment. A new student from Canada is going to be their new CLASSMATE?! Asuka can't help but to get excited about getting a new female friend to their class. It will be awesome to have someone else to talk about training and all.

Katsuragi couldn't exactly hold her excitement. A new classmate to hang around with…And have some _personal_ fun with her! Oh, she really hoped that this new girl will have a sexy figure like her other friends has. She started to flex her fingers who are desperately carving to fondling the new girl's nice figure. This going to be really fun!

Ikaruga was quite surprised that a new student will join their class. The last new students to join this class were both Yagyu and Hibari and it was some time ago. Since this person is going to this class, she must be from hailing from a Shinobi family or is she a Shinobi already. And wait…That student was transferred from Canada. She didn't know there are other shinobis located in other countries. Well, she will find out soon about that.

Hibari started to share her blonde classmate's joy about a new student joining them. She would have a new playmate besides Yagyu to play with. Oh, they could eat sweets together and play many of her favorite video games. She was really this close to bouncing in joy, but she managed to get a hold of herself.

Yagyu didn't really care that a new student will join their class, but she was curious. What personality does the girl have and what are her abilities? But she knew one thing; if that person tries to do anything to hurt Hibari…She would make that girl wish that she was never born. But she must first see how that girl is before she does it.

Hanzo decided to step forward and took Kiriya's place to continuing. "Now that you know, I hope for all of you girls to get along with _him_ and do the best you can to make _him_ comfortable in his time here."

It took exactly two minutes for the girls to realize that their new classmate is a boy. All of the girls were completely stunned in silence and who could blame them. It was unexpected, except for 30 years ago when their teacher Kiriya and a few other men that would become great shinobis to graduate from all of the Ninja Academies that was located in Japan. They were also the last of male students to have joined the schools. And now these days, it's starts to get really rare for boys in their age to join the ninja schools to become shinobis. Perhaps it had started that more males had grown tired and saw no need to be a shinobi and began with new dreams of jobs that the society has grown during these years.

"WHAT! A BOY IS GOING TO BE OUR CLASSMATE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Katsuragi yelled finally managed to snap out her silent trance, along with getting the other girls back to reality. The blonde perverted girl looked down and her long hair blocked everyone's view of her face, as she started to tremble with her hands starts to mumble to herself. "This is…This is…This is…."

Hanzo sighed since he knew he would await some kind of reaction from one the girls to be against the idea of having a boy in their class. Kiriya, who was prepared to, started to tell the blonde student of his to calm down. "Katsuragi, I know that you and your classmates are surprised that the new student is a boy…But that is nothing to be angry…"

"AWESOME!"

The other girls jumped in surprise by the sudden enthusiasm and joy of the blonde girl and even Hanzo and Kiriya was startled by her shout, but managed to get a hold of their selves. Katsuragi leaped towards Hanzo and started to hold his collar really hard, while shaking him in excitement. Katsuragi thought this must be one of the luckiest days in her life; a BOY will join their class and become one of them! She bet he will be completely shocked that she and her friends are dead gorgeous babes with some of the hottest and finest figures in the whole world. Oh, she could not wait to fondle him…or let him be the one fondling her. She can't wait to introduce that healthy young man to her personal _friends_. But right now, Katsuragi wanted some info about this guy from Hanzo, which made the old man sweat dropped at her enthusiasm along with shaking him like a rag doll….But he was lucky with one thing; he stared perversely at the blonde girls lovely bosom that jiggled when she shook him.

"SO, WHAT'S THIS GUY LIKE?! IS HE CUTE? IS HE HANDSOME? OH, I BET HE IS BOTH OF THOSE THINGS! IS HE SWEET? WHAT KIND OF GIRLS DOES HE LI-"But Katsuragi couldn't finish her questions, when suddenly Ikaruga forcefully took her ear and dragged her away from the older shinobi with one of her eyes visibly twitching. Katsuragi winced in pain while started to have anime tears dangling from her eyes, because of the forceful dragging on her ear courtesy by her black haired classmate. Ikaruga then shoved Katsuragi back on her seat and then gave her a dark glare that made the blonde girl nervous.

"I'm warning you, Katsuragi-san…If you do anything that will make our new classmate traumatized…I will severely punish you, as my duty of the class president." Ikaruga threatened the blonde perverted girl with a dangerous glint with her eyes and Katsuragi only pouted grumpily at her for being a party pooper. Ikaruga couldn't help but sigh at her friend's childish behavior and also think of another thing; about her new classmate is a boy. While Katsuragi had colorful thoughts about the new boy; the well-endowed ravenette wasn't sure what to think of it. The only males that Ikaruga have been hanging around with were her father, her older brother, Kiriya-sensei and Hanzo-sama. She would do her best to be polite and friendly towards him….And hoped that this boy will at least be a gentleman and not a male version of Katsuragi. God forbid having two Katsuragis in the class room! One was bad enough!

Asuka started to become a little nervous when her grandfather announced that the new student is a boy. Asuka had never made any contact with a boy before and she wondered what kind of person he would be. And also…Did he like Futomaki rolls? What would he be like? Is he nice? Fast? Strong? How good are his skills exactly? This will be awesome that if the new boy needed help with training, she would happily tutor him to become a shinobi along with her. The thought of training with a guy that is not from her family made her glow a little pink on her cheeks. She really hoped that her new male classmate will be cute. Eh…Wait a minute! What was she thinking about all of the sudden?! She can't suddenly be attracted to him?! She is about to meet him and has not even seen how he looks like yet! The poor girl's face was so red that it matched her scarf and she was hiding her face with both of her hands in huge embarrassment.

Hibari would always welcome a new friend, but she's never really had a male friend before. She could not wait to meet him! Boys like video games and Hibari herself just loved playing video games and she knew in the feeling of her stomach that this boy will be a great friend. They would do many things together like going to the arcade, eating sweets together and most likely train together to become stronger shinobis. To have a male friend sounds like a splendid idea to her and she is even more ready to greet him and give the world's greatest welcome ever!

Yagyu was not exactly excited about having a male student here in her class, but it wouldn't be right to prevent him to become a shinobi. She has never been very close to the opposite gender but the stoic girl is alright with having a new comrade and perhaps…a new friend. And if he didn't do anything that would hurt Hibari, flirting with her, peeking on her and seduce her…That boy would be alright in her book.

"Excuse me, Kiriya-sensei and Hanzo-sama…But I would like to know what exactly is his shinobi lineage, anyway?" Ikaruga asked the older men while rising up her hand once again in the air.

"Oh…Well, about that…This young man doesn't have a shinobi ancestry and will be the first one in his family to become one…" Hanzo responded sheepishly to the girl's huge surprise, while Kiriya sighed in the background. "I know what you're all thinking. How could it be that a normal person; an outsider without a shinobi background could join a school where students are trained to become one. However, me along with Kiriya and the council have talked with each other and decided to let the boy be the rare exception. He has been dealt with many difficulties in his past and letting him become a student here might make him better. And I have also seen in his soul and heart that he has potential to become one of the strongest shinobis one day. And all of you will help him with that because I have faith in all of you…You are probably some of the greatest students we ever had in Hanzo National Academy and to you Kiriya…The greatest shinobi trainer in all of Japan! If someone has potential to learn a normal person to become a skilled shinobi…There's no doubt that person would be you!"

Even though all of the girls were uncertain to let a normal guy to train to become a shinobi, they couldn't help but to blush to be praised about being top students and along with Kiriya, who only nodded at Hanzo who praised him for being the top teacher of shinobis. But a certain white haired girl with an eye patch couldn't help but heard about when Hanzo told them that their new male classmate had problems.

"Hanzo-sama…I couldn't help but heard the part when you said this guy had "difficulties"…What kind of difficulties does he have that made him join this school?" Yagyu asked curious along with the other girl started to become interested to know about it too. Hanzo only looked at Yagyu with a stern look that made the girls a little nervous.

"That is not my business to tell, Yagyu…That boy has been through a lot and he will tell you about his past when he is ready. I hope you can understand…" Hanzo responded to all of the girls who suddenly felt guilty about it, especially Yagyu surprisingly. Some of themselves had secrets from each other, so they could understand that. Kiriya himself did not know the reason either why the mysterious boy have joined here to become a shinobi. He guess he would eventually find out when the time is right.

"Sooooooooo, anyway…Where is our new classmate now? I just wanna meet him already and give him a big warm _welcome_ from your own Katsu-nee." Katsuragi said with a big perverted smile to which made all of the other girls sighed at the blonde girl's perverted behavior. They started to feel really bad for the guy to if he gets alone with Katsuragi in the next long upcoming weeks.

"Oh, he's been in the hallway there the whole time. Alright, you can come in now!" Hanzo looked at the screen door and called out to the hallway with all of the girls looked at the direction along with Kiriya. Meanwhile behind the screen door, Cody who had now on his school uniform and looked at the mirror, while thought about the best good impression he will do. "Alright, Cody! You got this…You have been in a reality show where you have to many crazy things in it…But this should be a piece of cake." Cody though, but quickly snapped out of it when Hanzo called out him that now it was the time to introduce himself. So, with a sigh he opened the screen door and made his entrance to introducing himself to his new classmates. Oooh, he hoped things will not screw up.

 **A/N: Now you have seen the second chapter where Cody has finally arrived to Hanzo National Academy, meeting the shinobi master, Hanzo himself and the introduction of the five main girls of Senran Kagura. The next chapter will be about Cody meeting the girls, so get ready for that next chapter will be containing a lot of humor and might take some time to be finished. But anyway, I thank you those who have followed and started to favorite my story. And I also want to thank those who reviewed my story for the suggestions about girls that will be in Cody's harem. So, here is the list of what Cody's harem looks right now and the first girls to join it.**

 **Cody's harem: Asuka, Miyabi, Hibari, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Haruka and Yumi (Don't worry there will be more girls added when the other chapters have arrived. Some of them are of your suggestions…But that will be a secret from now!)**

 **One more thing; for the others…It's alright to suggest what girls you would for Cody to have in his harem. If you have any ideas, I will be happy to listen too.**

 **Anyway like I said in the first chapter, you are welcome to favor or follow this story. And the next chapter will arrive soon when the time is right.**

 **See you later, alligator!**


	3. Meeting The Girls

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen! This is my great pleasure to welcome you to another chapter of The Tech Geek Of The Shinobi School! Sorry It took some time, I was also started to write on my new story, "Cody Anderson: The King Of Queen's Blade". I can advise you that story will be good and you can enjoy it while reading it. In this chapter Cody will meet the lovely female students of Hanzo National Academy and interacts with them. Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the rights to either Total Drama or Senran Kagura. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, while Senran Kagura owns to Tamsoft, Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki.**

 **The Tech Geek Of The Shinobi School**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting The Girls**

* * *

Cody had gotten inside to the class room while nervously pulling on his collar. This is it; the moment where he will introduce himself to his new female classmates. He saw Hanzo and another man with messy gray hair in a fancy black suit had their eyes on him. Cody guessed that this guy must be the teacher of his new class. Meanwhile, Kiriya inspected the young man closely. He looked like your normal average boy who never had any experience with training and he certainly did not look like the athletic type. But If Hanzo-sama believed that this boy will be a fine shinobi, he would try to do it to. He walked towards the tech geek and looked at him with a stern look plastered on his face. Cody gulped when Kiriya looked at him and he was afraid that he would be the kind of teacher that is not thrilled of having him; a normal student to be part of a class with future ninjas. The teacher started to sigh and Cody didn't know if it was an irritated or displeased sigh, but then the teacher looked at him again sternly, but this time; his stern look had started to soften up a tiny bit.

"Greetings, young man. My name is Kiriya and I am the teacher of this class." Kiriya introduce himself to the young geek. "Since you will join this class of Hanzo-sama's courtesy, I want you from now on during your time here, call me Kiriya-sensei. Do you understand?"

"Uh…Sure, Kiriya-sensei…" Cody said awkwardly trying his best to look professional in front of the teacher and Kiriya only nodded while being a little satisfied at Cody's answer.

"Now why don't you introducing yourself to you classmates? I'm sure they want to know more about you…" Hanzo told the geek reassuringly. Cody gulped and walked towards where Hanzo pointed where the girls sat and waited on his arrival. But inside, Cody was nervous as hell. He saw all of the girls were all the sexiest chicks he has seen in all of his life. They were more beautiful then Gwen and Bridgette together and much hotter than Lindsay. Trying his best not to stammering in front of his classmates, he started to give a formal bow and a sheepish smile was shown on his face.

"What's up, everyone? My name is Cody Anderson and I have traveled all the way from Calgary to be your new classmate." Cody stopped bowing and was about to open his eyes. "I hope we can become friends and please; take good care me."

Cody stopped his introduction and saw that all of the girls were looking at him silently; which made him more nervous than before. And it seem like nobody would speak for a long time, until Katsuragi finally broke the silence.

"ALRIGHT, JACKPOT!" Katsuragi shouted with glee with her eyes sparkling, that made Cody startled at her outburst and her other friend along with both Hanzo and Kiriya face palmed at the blonde girl's behavior with a visible sweat drop. "He is defiantly one hundred percent a CUTIE! LUCK SURE IS ON KATSU-NEE'S SIDE TODAY! WHO-HOO!"

Katsuragi was defiantly happy, this guy really was cute. Sure, he was a little shorter then she expected, but hey; beggars can't be choosers. And she had to admit that the notable gap on his teeth made him more adorable. Oh, she was defiantly going to have some fun with this guy. She wouldn't mind showing her little friends towards him to fondle him….Or letting him be the one fondling her. Meanwhile, Cody wondered in his mind if he should either be scared or worried of the blonde girl's behavior. She kind of reminds him of the same way Sierra behaved toward him. Oh, he just hoped she wasn't the same as Sierra. But the tech geek had to admit one thing; that blonde girl sure was much cuter and hotter than Sierra could ever be. But before he could think more, he saw the blonde girl in front of him with a huge perverted smile. And wait…Is she drooling?

"Since you will join us as our new classmate, cutie, I would like to be the first one to _personally_ introduce myself first." Katsuragi purred seductively and with purpose, made her large bosom contact against Cody's torso that made the poor geek blushing like crazy because of the softness her nice breasts made him on the verge of having a nosebleed. Katsuragi smiled widely in triumph and went on with introducing herself. "The names Katsuragi, but for you Cody-kun, you can call me Katsu-nee or Katsu-chan or anything you _want_ …"

"Whoa…Uh…Well, It's nice to meet you…Uh...Katsu-chan…" Cody stammered nervously and it became worse when Katsuragi wrapped her arms around his head and sandwiched his face between her big jugs. If Cody couldn't blush any harder, he was now completely red as a lobster and a small drop of blood started to come out from the geek's nose. Oh, her breasts felt so soft and she smelled like fresh delicious peaches. Wait…What?! Katsuragi smiled mischievously in victory and only one more move and she would have him all for herself.

"Aaaawww, aren't you just adorable when you're shy. But you know, If you want, you and I…We could have some _fun-"_

 **(BONK!)**

Katsuragi lost her grip on Cody and fell down on the ground very hard with a large bump on her head that steamed with a small trail of smoke. Shocked, Cody looked up and saw that person who knocked out Katsuragi was a girl with long black hair with beautiful blue eyes that were blue as the ocean itself. Like Katsuragi, she also had a nice curvy figure and her beauty made Cody think if she either was a princess from a fairy tale story or a goddess from an old legend. The black haired beauty looked down on her blonde perverted friend with her left eye visibly twitched in anger, while clenching her fist that she bonked Katsuragi's head really tight.

"Does it kill you too actually to behave for once in your life, Katsuragi-san?!" Ikaruga scolded the knocked out girl annoyed with her behavior, but it was excepted since it was Katsuragi after all. She then turned her attention and saw that her new classmate, who she now knows that his name is Cody, was a little shocked and startled for what he has seen. She inspected his appearance, from his skinny figure, short but shaggy chocolate brown hair, his teal eyes and that gap in his teeth. The ravenette beauty actually found Cody exactly like Katsuragi thought of him…very _cute_. Ikaruga suddenly grew embarrassed in her mind and started to shake off those minds, with a small visible pink blush was seen on her cheeks. She started to bow down to Cody respectfully and looked up at him with the best straight face she has.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior towards you, Cody-san. She unfortunately doesn't have many brain cells in her head." Ikaruga apologized to Cody, before she started to introduce herself and held out her hand towards him. "Oh, were my manners. My name is Ikaruga and I am the class president off this class. I hope you will have a good time here with us and hope we will be great friends."

"It's c-cool to meet you to Ikaruga-san and there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure your friend mean well." Cody said sheepishly while shaking the girl soft and warm hand. He had to admit that his girl reminded him off Courtney, but he could tell that this girl was not as bossy as her and much nicer too. He also couldn't believe how nice her hand actually felt. _"Holy crap…Her hand is soooooo soft! And I have to admit, she sure does has a very nice figure-NO, CODY! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!"_

Cody snapped out of his thoughts when Ikaruga cleared her throat, and even though she looked straight she had a visible blush that was seen on her face.

"Uhm, Cody-san…As much as it is to meet you and all…You can please, let go of my hand now…" Ikaruga tried to speak in a formal matter, but you could hear how embarrassed she was actually. Cody with a blank look noticed that his hand was still holding Ikaruga's and in panic, he yelped and quickly released her hand while blushed very embarrassed.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Uh, n-no! It's fine. Like you said on Katsuragi; I-I'm sure you meant well…"

Hanzo could only look at this amusingly with a smile behind his thick beard. It seems like Cody have already become _popular_ with the ladies. While he could enjoy and watch the humorous scene, Hanzo decided that he had to put a stop to this. There were still three girls left to introduce themselves to Cody and of them happens to be his granddaughter. So, he walked towards and tapped on Ikaruga's shoulder gently while having a playful smirk on his face.

"I thank you for stopping Katsuragi before she went overboard again. And also for you great introduction, Ikaruga…But I think your other friends wants to introduce themselves to Cody, right?"

Ikaruga with an embarrassed blush, bowed towards Hanzo in respect. "Of course, Hanzo-sama." Ikaruga then went back towards her original sitting position, but not before she gave Cody a warm and welcoming smile.

"I hope we will get to know each other a lot more, Cody-san."

When Ikaruga sat down, she saw that Katsuragi had already recovered from her knocked out state and was now glaring at her friend while rubbing her head where she got hit from Ikaruga's punch. Annoyed by it, Ikaruga only looked away from the childish blonde female pervert of a friend of hers and tried her best to ignore her. Ikaruga could also hear that Katsuragi was mumbling something about, "party pooper" and "always the one who ruins her fun all the time" But Ikaruga decided to just once again ignore it. The raven haired beauty also made a promise to herself that to make sure protect Cody from Katsuragi if she is planning to make something perverted towards him. She will always be there for a friend to protect them. That could be the reason for Ikaruga to protect Cody, right. _Or is it something else..._

Cody could not believe that he actually made a good impression so far. He have now meet two of the hottest girls he have ever seen in all of his life and they actually respected him, unlike the other girls in his old school who would make fun of him for being a scrawny nerdy geek who will end up as an loser in his life. But the girls were different, they gave him a warm welcome and Cody would have never thought two beauties would actually treat him like any ordinary cool person. But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a new girl walked towards him with a cheerful smile. He was completely shocked. She is so **CUTE**! From her brown hair with a short adorable pony tail with an white cute little ribbon that he seen little girls wearing on daycare, that awesome red scarf around her neck made her look cool and those lovable hazel brown eyes were as beautiful as stars sparkling in the night. He also noticed, while she was only one step close to be curvaceous like Ikaruga and Katsuragi, she was still hot to make Cody blush like crazy and somehow his heart started to beat harder and harder for each step she took toward him. Hanzo walked towards to the girl and he held the girl in her shoulders and looked right into Cody with a large smile.

"Cody, I want you to meet my granddaughter, Asuka…She is a second year student in your class and will be one of your classmates." Hanzo introduced Asuka to Cody, while ruffling his granddaughter's hair with his hand. "She is quite a cutie, don't you think?"

"GRANDPA! You're embarrassing me!" Asuka shouted to her grandfather with an embarrassed blush while hitting him on the shoulder that only made the older man laughing. Pouting, she decided to instead turn her attention on Cody and then offer's her hand towards him in a friendly manner with her eyes closed and warm smile. "It's nice to meet you, Cody-san. I hope that you and I will have a good time with each other as friends."

When Cody remained speechless because of Asuka's good looks for a split-second, Hanzo nudged him a little to snap him out of his dream state. "Huh? Oh, uh, It's-its n-nice t-t-too meet you as well, A-Asuka-san." Cody managed to spat out, while shaking the girl's hand, with girl only giggled at the tech geek. Asuka also started to inspect the boy like her two friends did. Cody looked like he had never been in anything of physical training and he was very skinny. And she had to admit, he is very handsome. _Eeeh, handsome?!_ No way, she started to already become attracted to him. Sure, his shaggy brown hair and that visible gap on his teeth made him look cute along with his shy personality, and she did have a thing for skinny guys, but that doesn't mean she can't suddenly fall in love. That can't be possible?! Right?...

Cody who noticed that Asuka suddenly quite all of the sudden, was about ask her if she was alright, but suddenly; he found himself facing a new girl who waved at him in joy. "Hi, Cody-chan! I'm Hibari and I hope you and I will become friends!"

Asuka couldn't help but frown at Hibari for interrupting her and Cody's talk. Couldn't she wait after she was done with him? But she knew that she was just excited to meet a new friend and all, so she could understand that. Cody was quite surprised when a new girl suddenly showed up out of now where. She had short pink hair with the black bowties on both of the sides of her head and on top of it. He wondered if the girl's hair was either natural or dyed. This is the first time he have seen a person with pink hair. And he also noticed her eyes were different from the other girls he has been introduced to. Her eyes were pink and both of her iris looked like curved cross. While other people would find her eyes weird…Cody found Hibari's eyes super adorable. Like her friend, she has a curvy figure and her adorable, innocent and cheerful personality reminded him off both Lindsay and Owen. And he had to admit, if there was one person who could be both hot and adorable at the same time…Hibari was defiantly that persecution of that.

"It's awesome to meet you too, Hibari! I hope we will have a great time with each other!" Cody, who actually managed to not become shy this time, returned the cheerful greeting to Hibari while holding his hand towards her and Hibari slowly took his hand with her own and shakes it. Hibari started to become a little nervous. This is the first time she would actually have a boy as a playmate. She hoped that he will like sweets and video games like she does. Hibari don't know why, but just by looking at Cody make her stomach filled with butterflies and she felt that her heart have suddenly grown tighter than anything she have felt before. Could it be…No, It couldn't. Right?

"Uhm, Cody-chan?" Hibari asked while looking down at the floor, rather cutely which made Cody bugged his eyes out in complete off guard. SHE IS SO ADORABLE!

"W-What is it Hibari-chan?"

"I was just wondering…Do you happen…To like….Video games?"

Cody only looked at her with a blank look and Hibari started to grow scared that she might have upset him. Meanwhile, a certain white haired student was having her eyes on her pink haired friend talking with the new guy that was going to become her new classmate. While Yagyu did not care about him that much and was not impressed with him at all, she had to admit. He was kind of cute. But…if that guy is now about to hurt Hibari's feelings, she will personally destroy him, despite if he is cute of not cute. "If that boy even plan to make something that will make Hibari cry; I will make sure that he will regret that-"

"If I love video games?! OF COURSE I LOVE VIDEO GAMES! I HAVE OVER THOUSANDS OF THEM BACK IN CALGARY!"

Yagyu for the first time had a surprised reaction at Cody's cheerful shout. She didn't noticed until now…But for some reason, he has the same vibe Hibari has. What is it with this guy that makes her feel a little red on her cheeks? She just guesses that she will have to find out more about this boy soon. But she will still having an eye on him if he is good influence on Hibari. Meanwhile, Hibari couldn't help but jump in joy. This boy like video games?! Oh, he is defiantly going to be the best playmate ever…Well, Yagyu is her best playmate ever, but you get her point.

"Yagyu-chan! Isn't it awesome?! Cody-chan loves video games like I do? Isn't that so cool?" Hibari said cheerfully to her white haired friend and pulled her off from her sitting place, while hugging her. Yagyu tired her best to not shout in complete joy, while having a bit off a nosebleed. Hugs from Hibari were like being in heaven. Before she got the chance to enjoy it more, Hibari had taken her to Cody and the pink haired the girl suddenly took the tech geek's hand and placed it on the stoic white haired girl's hand.

"Cody-chan! This is my best friend Yagyu-chan; she is very awesome and helps me with everything when I'm in trouble." Hibari cheerfully introduced her friend to Cody who nervously shook her hand carefully, while Yagyu only looked at Cody with a curious look. The tech geek saw that Hibari's friend had white pulled into a pair of twin tail with sharp shurikens on. He also noticed that she had a red eye while the other is covered by an eye patch. He was curious of why that girl had an eye patch over her eye, but he knew it would be rude if he asked on how she got it. So he decided to just ignore it. While she wasn't as curvy as the other girls, she was still curvy to make Cody completely attracted to her. And he also noticed that her quiet and stoic personality reminded him a little bit of Gwen.

"Well…It's nice to…Uh…meet you, Yagyu-chan…" Cody sheepishly greeted Yagyu while carefully shook her hand. Even though the girl did not thrust the geeky boy yet, she admitted one thing; at least he was a gentleman. She decided to return his friendly gesture by shaking his hand back too.

"It's nice to meet you to, Cody. Hope that you will enjoy your time, here." Yagyu politely greet the tech geek back with a small smile. The tech geek couldn't help but think for him how great he did. He managed to get five hot chicks to like him. When he remembered his the other times when was starting in other schools, girls would make fun of him for being a geek and are disgusted with his presence. But these girls are different. He was now really happy to have joined this school. Hanzo looked on with a smile and he suspected that the girls would warmly welcome him to become one of their friends. While he also started to remember how his granddaughter got really shy around Cody; it must meant this young man have captured his little Asuka's heart. The older shinobi master hopes that both of them would become a couple and besides; he wouldn't mind having Cody as his grandson-in law. Sure, he was a little geeky and somewhat of a wimp; he was a nice young man and a good example of a great husbands for his granddaughter. But he had somewhat a feeling that there will be other girls who are trying to capture Cody's heart. Oh, he _sure_ will be popular with ladies around here. That's for sure.

"Well, I think it's about time I leave. I have other business I need to attend to." Hanzo announced everyone in his farewell and gave his granddaughter a hug. "Good bye, Asuka! Just keep with you training now and you will be as powerful as me, alright."

Asuka only looked at her grandfather with great determination and she gave thumbs up. "Don't worry, grandpa! I will not fail you! I promise you."

Hanzo laughed while ruffled her hair a bit and made it super messy to the girl's dismay. While Asuka struggled to fix her hair again, Hanzo gave Cody a pat on the shoulder while looking at him with a determined smile.

"Good luck Cody, with your training now! You'll need it…"

Suddenly the elder man vanished in front of the tech geek's eyes. Cody looked down in thought about Hanzo's words. But looking up, he changed it to a look of determination and clenched his fist. " _You got it, Mr. Hanzo! I will not let you down…"_

Kiriya started to clear his throat, with all of the students turned their attention on the gray haired teacher. "Now that you have said you goodbyes to Hanzo-sama, Cody, please take a seat. Since this your first day with us, me and the girls will help you teach the ancient history of the shinobi. After we're done, the girls will help you show your room where you will be living from now on. Am I making clear to you?"

"Yes, Kiriya-sensei!"

Cody walked and took his seat which was between Asuka and Katsuragi. The geek noticed that Asuka was offering him a cute smile and that made the geek sheepishly smiled back. But he was nervous when he noticed Katsuragi gave him a big perverted smile while winking at him. He also saw that she started to jiggle her large breasts a little to get his attention. Cody gulped when he saw those large wonderful valleys of flesh jiggling and well who could blame him; for not many minutes ago, he got his face sandwiched between those huge bombs. Katsuragi could only giggle playfully at this sight. That guy is so easy and too cute. She leaned towards Ikaruga who was sitting near her and started to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, this guy is just so adorable. I'm so lucky that we finally have gotten a cute guy to our class, don't you also think so, Ikaruga-san…"

"Will you just be quite already, Katsuragi-san?" Ikaruga whispered back while glared irritated at the blonde girl and is started to get really tired of her behavior, but Katsuragi only smirked mischievously on her. The ravenette beauty only responded with an ice gold glare that could make any person pee themselves, but the perverted girl was still unfazed by the cold glare from her black haired friend. "Don't you see that you are making or new classmate very uncomfortable when you try to fondle him? As the class president, it is my great responsibility to make sure you do not molest him in his time in our class. Got it?"

Katsuragi only pouted playfully at Ikaruga while crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Awww, it's not my fault that Cody-kun is both cute and kind off handsome…" Katsuragi slowly changed her pout to a teasing smirk with her teeth visible. "And I bet you feel the same way toward him, riiiiiiight…"

Ikaruga only responded with turning her head away from Katsuragi irritated, but the blonde girl noticed the visible blush her friend suddenly has. The blonde girl couldn't help herself; but her friend is just too easy to piss off. And that's what makes this very hilarious. Kiriya watched this spectacle and only sighed in irritation when he was interrupted from speaking when two of his students start to whispering at each other.

"Now if all of you could please stop with your whispering, it's time if Cody learns the history of the shinobi, now that he is going to become one…" Kiriya said with a stern look and turned his attention on Asuka. "Asuka, you will have the honor to summarize the ancient history of the shinobi for Cody. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, sensei!" Asuka nodded at her teach and started to get up while pulling out her text book. She started to clear her throat and taking a deep breath, she was ready to give Cody the old knowledge of the shinobis.

"For a long time ago, elite bands know as Shinobi first formed in the feudal era. They usually served Damiyos-Feudal Lords or Landowners. Their duties were often that they spied, engaged in subversive activates and even performed assassination. But when the influx of the Western culture started to come after the Meiji Restoration, the feudal system started to collapse and causing the shinobis to vanish from public consciousness. But even as times changes, old traditions die hard. We still need those warriors who can operate in the shadows to erase the evil that lies in the world. Even today, shinobis actually stills perform their duties. To the outside world, Hanzo National Academy is an ordinary huge prep school with over one thousand students enrolls here. However, alongside the normal students, disciples of shinobi hone their art, completely invincible to their classmates."

Asuka stopped her reading a bit, when she noticed when, Cody raised up his hand. "Yes, what is it, Cody-san?"

"Well, I don't mean to bother you reading or anything…Are there any different types of shinobis or all they all the same?" Cody asked with Asuka nodded at the tech geek's answer.

"Why, yes there are! As you know, Hanzo National Academy's secret mission is to serve as a national institute to train future shinobis. The school was established to create a force to counter the behavior of unsanctioned shinobi. Right now, the shinobi affiliated with the national organization are called _Zennin_ , also know in the English word, "Good Ninja". But those who are operating outside the law are known as _Akunin_ , which is the English word for "Evil Ninja". We Zennin have been in generations destined to fight the Akunin. Even as ages pass and the governments have changed during the centuries, the eternal struggle between good and evil will never cease."

Asuka finished with her reading and closed her book, while giving the tech geek one of her warm smile that Cody blush every time he saw her giving him one. "And that was our brief summary of our great Shinobi history."

But anyways, Cody was quite awed and interested in that history, it kind of reminded of him off those ninja movies he have seen when he was little…almost. "Whoa…That is one of the most awesome things I have ever learned. But…There Is one little thing I need to ask? When you mentioned assassination; does it mean that we have missions where it involves killing someone even if it's for the greater good?"

Kiriya sighed, but he could understand the boy's question. Since he is not from a shinobi family or have never been trained to become one, killing someone might make him feel guilty or uncomfortable. "Besides that we haven't done any missions that involve assassination for a very long time, there are going to be times we have to protect the peace. That is what it means to be a shinobi. Even if it means ending someone's life…"

"Hmmm…I see…" Cody said while looking very unconformable about the thought of killing someone. But suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Ikaruga looked at him with an understanding look. "Cody-san…I know it's hard to understand and all; but you shouldn't let that get to your head. Instead, you should just try taking your focus on your new time and being with your friends…That means us…"

Cody looked up at the ravenette beauty in admiration, but he looked down a bit on the ground for some seconds. Finally, he looked up at her again and had a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Ikaruga-san! You sure know how to make a person feel happy again even when they feel sad, don't you?" Ikaruga only nodded with a small blush on her face at the tech geek and both of them then turned back their attention on Kiriya. The teacher looked at Hibari and decided it was her turn to learn Cody something.

"Hibari." Kiriya called out to the pink haired girl who yelped and almost bounced in fright, but quickly composed herself. "You will be given the duty to tell Cody about the Secret Ninja Art."

"Y-Yes, Kiriya-sensei!" Hibari stammered a little nervously. She was going to teach the subject she is best to in front of Cody-chan. She was nervous as heck and the butterflies in her stomach started to grow bigger and bigger. Gulping hard, she pulled out her book and searched for the chapter, "Secret Ninja Art" and after looking through the book; she finally found her chapter and started to read.

"Huh…In order to surpass one's own limits, one must call upon the power of nature itself. Calling upon the forces of nature allows Shinobi to utilize their abilities and powers to the utmost level. And each Shinobi has a Guardian Animal Spirit or Animal Summon that draws out their locked innate abilities to invoke the art of the Shinobi."

"Wait…Guardian Animal Spirit and Animal Summon?" Cody asked out loud very confused. When Hibari was about answer Cody's question, Kiriya stepped forward and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Allow me to explain in Hibari's place." Kiriya cleared his throat. "Each of your classmates has these Guardian Animals of a different element to invoke their Ninpo, Ninja Art a.k.a. Ninjutsu. Asuka wields the power of the Toad of the Earth element; Ikaruga holds the spirit of the Phoenix of the Fire element, Katsuragi has the power from the Dragon of the Wind element, Yagyu the Squid of the Water element and finally, Hibari the Rabbit of the Lightning element."

"Whoa…And I always thought ninjas only moves stealthily in the shadows and attack in silence." Cody though out loud while rubbing his chin in a thoughtful position, but quickly turned in it to an overjoyed expression with his teal eyes sparking with delight. "But that power, Guardian Animal Spirit you just told me Shinobis has sounds awesome! If I have to be honest, the Phoenix and the Dragon defiantly sound the coolest of all of the Guardian Animals you have been telling me about."

While Hibari and Asuka giggled at Cody's enthusiasm, Katsuragi snickered with delight that Cody thinks her Dragon spirit is one of the coolest of her and the other girl's friends. She will get along with him just fine, that's for sure. Meanwhile, Ikaruga couldn't help but blush like a tomato; he thinks her Phoenix is one the coolest Guardian Animals. Her heart started to thump faster than ever and she felt her chest started to grow extremely tight. Why did this guy have to be so darn cute?! And for Yagyu…she remained silent, but even she let out a small chuckle at her male classmate's goofy behavior. It was kind of adorable…Kind off.

"Since I'm now going to be a shinobi and all…I was just wondering…What's my Guardian Animal then?" Cody asked curious on what Guardian Animal he has and its element type? Perhaps Wind with his speed and great agility or Fire with its offensive power. Earth could be useful to with its incredible defense power. And both Lightning and Water sound awesome to wield. The geek also wondered what kind of animal will be his Guardian. Will it be something majestic and powerful like a Lion or an Eagle? Maybe something badass or cool for example like a crocodile, wolf or a praying mantis. Cody was also fine if his Guardian would be an iguana lizard, a duck, a turtle or even a chipmunk.

"Actually, we'll hope to find out tomorrow on your first Ninja Training. Today we are just giving you information about the old history of the Shinobi." Kiriya informed the curious tech geek and turned his head towards Hibari. "Hibari, you can please continue with your reading."

"Yes, Kiriya-sensei!" Hibari nodded at her teacher and looked back at the page of her book where she was reading to Cody. "To use these abilities, you must possess the Ninja Arts Scroll. It must be on your person at all times."

"Ninja Art Scrolls?"

"Yup, that's right, Cody-chan!"

"Now I get it!" Cody said out loud with everyone at the class looked at him. "In order to use you Ninpo; you have to combine it with you Guardian Animal to gather the power of nature inside the scroll to use it and keep it at all times. Right?"

"Yeah, that's right! You learn really quickly, Cody-chan!" Hibari praised the tech geek very excited, which made Cody blush and sheepishly smile while scratching his head with hand. Katsuragi saw her chance and moved closer to Cody. Cody noticed her and he blushed when she was close, that their faces almost touched each other. Katsuragi snickered quietly; this guy really was too easy. How embarrassed he was when a cute girl is making contact with him. She had a thing for guys who were shy and little embarrassed to be with super hotties like her and her friends. With a smirk, she leaned towards Cody and gave him a seductive smirk, that made Cody step away a few steps, but Katsuragi only seemed to only move closer.

"Hey, _Cody-Kun_ …" Katsuragi said with a seductive voice, while pressing her arms on her impressive bust making it look bigger. Cody who tried his best to not stare at her big boobs (which he defiantly failed at) gulped nervously and looked at Katsuragi nervously, wondering what she wants.

"Hey, Katsu-chan…Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh no, it's nothing serious! Only one little thing I just need to share with you."

"Really? A-And what's what?" Cody asked little nervous on what Katsuragi wants to tell him about.

"Well, my Ninja Art Scroll…I actually keep it under my skirt. _Sexy, don't ya think_?" Katsuragi winked at the tech geek, while cheering in victory on her head. Cody squeaked in surprise and his eyes completely bugged out, and his nose started to bleed at thought of her scroll is under her skirt. Quickly holding his nose to prevent more blood coming from his nose with a tissue he had in pocket, Cody gulped and had a nervous smile while looking at Katsuragi, who only had a large smile on her face.

"I-I see…W-Well that was…Uh…New…" Cody stammered while pulling his collar in a shy manner and Katsuragi only giggled in glee at Cody's expression. " _So cute!_ "

"My scroll is usually in my cleavage for safe keeping and shrinks the possibilities for me to drop it." Asuka chirped happily until she changed her happy expression to a frozen look. She just realized that she had just said that…In front of a boy in the class. It started to become really awkward and it became really quite. Cody didn't say anything, but he quickly looked away from Asuka while desperately holding the tissue on his nose while trying to hold back the massive explosion of nose bleed and trying to get rid of the thoughts of a scroll hidden in Asuka's bosom. While Katsuragi laughed hysterically, the other girls like Ikaruga, Hibari and even, Yagyu didn't say anything either like Cody did, but they did have massive blushes on their faces. The busty brunette vixen blushed furiously at her mistake and her face is redder then Cody's. How can she be so stupid to say something like that in front of him of all people in the world?! This is the worst and embarrassing moment ever! Right now, she wants to crawl under her bed and die now! There is no chance in the whole world, that she could ever face the boy she _possibly_ have a small crush on. Katsuragi who was done laughing while wiped the tear in her eye, started to get an idea in her head.

"Hmmm….Cleavage…" Katsuragi started to have a large perverted smile while licking her lips and started to get up from her sitting position. "I ain't sure if that's a good place to keep your scroll safe, Asuka-chan. So, why don't your little Katsu-nee see how well hidden it is! Now come to Mama!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" Asuka shouted as Katsuragi tackled granddaughter of Hanzo to the ground and started to unfasten Asuka's button shirt to determine how well her scroll is hidden in her impressive boob with her rainbow-colored bikini underneath for all to see. Katsuragi with glee started to massage bountiful chest with her bare hands while pushed face towards it and rubber her cheek against the brunette's lovely bosom. "Like always, your boobs are as soft and firm as ever! And have a bikini as your underwear…Hehehe, your sure are one naughty little girl aren't you, Asuka-chan?!

"Oooh, pleeeeeease stop, Katsu-neeee! This is embarrassing and Cody-san is here! He'll see everything!" Asuka moaned in despair from the feeling of her bust being fondled by Katsuragi's hands.

"Let him see, Asuka-chan! It's awesome to have a cute guy ogle you all day long! Am I not right, Cody-kun? Your enjoying the show, aren't you?" Katsuragi called out to the tech geek while still massaging her friend's boobs. Cody wasn't sure what to make of it and never though he would see it; a girl fondling another girl was very much of turn on for him. He was furiously blushing and streams of blood that came from his nose started to come out. While Cody had a small part of his mind to enjoy the view, he saw that Asuka was not enjoying it at all. It would not be a behavior of a gentleman, to stop that sexual harassing the Katsuragi is doing on Asuka. He had to stop it before things went crazy! He quickly got up and rushed forwards to help Asuka from the perverted blonde.

"Katsu-chan, please stop! Don't you see that you Asuka-san is not...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Cody screamed when he slipped on the floor and flew towards the air, directly at Katsuragi. While Katsuragi managed to duck in time, the granddaughter of Hanzo did not have such luck. The tech geek collided towards Asuka who started to get up and they both fell down on the floor. The girls winced that it must really hurt and suddenly they saw something that made them blushed furiously, while Katsuragi was the only one who enjoyed what she saw. Cody who was dazed with swirly eyes and had stars flying around his head. He quickly shook of the stars from his head, while rubbing it in pain. "Oh, my head…I'm defiantly going to have a headache tomorrow, that's for sure." The geek groaned but started to blink at the soft feeling from both of his hands and he slowly in fear looked down and saw Asuka with an extremely blushing face. The geek slowly looked down a saw that both of his hands were groping Asuka's big bust. "…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH, MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! FORGIVE, I'M SO FRICKING SORRY!" He jumped away from her with a scared look with a furious blush on his face, while bowing down to her and started to apologize many time. Asuka started to cover her chest with her arms after buttoning up, while looked away from Cody in embarrassment. She looked at Cody slowly and held her hands in front of him in reassuring manner, but she did not do a very good job at it.

"I-I-I-It's o-okay, Cody-san. I-It was an a-a-accident and I'm s-sure you meant well." Asuka said in stammering voice while holding up her hands trying to reassure the geek that it was okay. So both Cody and Asuka tried to avoid contact with each other, and when they did they would blush furiously and turn away again. Meanwhile, Ikaruga, Hibari and Yagyu all glared at Katsuragi who made all of this happen and the blond girl could not help this time but smile nervously at her friend's glares and sheepishly scratched her neck. "He he, oops! My bad, I guess." Cody only now turned his attention on Katsuragi with an annoyed expression on his face and It made the blonde girl gulp a little bit.

"Alright, what the heck is your problem, huh?! Why did you grope her like that?! Didn't you see how uncomfortable she was when you did that, Katsu-chan?!" Cody scolded the blonde girl irritated and Ikaruga looked at Cody with an impressed expression. He was actually scolding on Katsuragi and he is a guy. Most guys in their ages would defiantly ogle and looked at Katsuragi groping other girls really perverted, but Cody was different…He was actually behaving like a gentleman and took responsibility. Unknown to her, that made her more attracted to him much more than before, but she is too embarrassed to admit it.

"He he he, sorry Cody-kun! But this is just the way I am!" Katsuragi said with a sheepish smile but quickly turned it to a perverted smile. "You see, everything about big boobs of adorable ladies makes me want to grope them all day long! Also, everything about the female body is charming! From the boobs, you can go up to the shoulders, neck, cheeks, hair and then back down to the boobs. Then down to the navel, hips, thigh and back to the boobs once again! With all of this…I'M THE MOST SUPERHUMAN BOOB LOVER THERE IS INT THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Katsuragi shouted dramatically and for some reason, had a background behind her with naked busted ladies who showed a bit of their big busts, while doing groping gestures to show how much she loved big boobs. Meanwhile, Cody just looked at this while sweat dropped and he leaned towards Ikaruga who was the one who was closest to where he was sitting and started to whisper at her, so Katsuragi wouldn't hear that and might hurt her feelings.

"Uh, I don't mean any offense…But, Is she always like this?"

"Oh, trust me!" Ikaruga said with an annoyed expression while crossing her arms irritated. "What you saw is only the start…You should see her when she is really at it."

"(gulp) Y-Your joking, right?..." Cody asked the ravenette beauty while started to sweat nervously. But then he saw Katsuragi sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his neck. Even though Cody didn't exactly like Katsuragi's sexual harassments (Even though he did, but if he admitted that he would be in big problem), the young geek couldn't help but blush when the blonde girl made contact to him. She was both hot and sexy and somehow, Cody knew that Katsuragi was actually a good person inside. She leaned closer to Cody and started to look at him once again seductively.

"But you have to admit, Cody-kun! You did enjoy the show a little, right?" Katsuragi purred while rubbing her big her chest on Cody's arm she was holding. Cody blushed furiously at his blonde classmate's question and steam started to erupt from his ears. He couldn't think straight because of the softness of Katsuragi's lovely breasts. Oh, what the heck! Maybe he did enjoy it a little bit-NO! Bad, Cody! Bad! This is not the time to be a big pervert right now!

"Students, if I may have all of your attention, were about to the finishing part of the ancient Shinobi history." Kiriya cleared his throat to get his student's attention and turned his attention on Katsuragi. "Katsuragi, please try to refrain yourself from sexually harassing others during the class." It was fine if Katsuragi did it outside of the school or the time she and the other girls goof off, but right now they were having a history session and need to get back on track.

While Katsuragi pouted for that everyone seems to like ruin her fun, Kiriya turned his attention on Ikaruga with his arms behind his back. "Ikaruga, as the class president of your class, you will have the honor to tell the last part of our history to Cody."

Ikaruga took out her book and with ease, quickly found the last chapter of the Shinobi history. "Yes, Kiriya-sensei!" Ikaruga bowed to her sensei and turned her attention on Cody while reading her book with a small smile. "Finally, the Shinobi who has real power and amazing skills have achievement to unlock the most ultimate power of Ninpo and a stronger form of an ancient Ninja Art, Super-Secret Ninja Arts! This art is known to be both so powerful and dangerous that it shouldn't be known to others in fear it might endanger those inexperienced or not exactly ready use and to actually prevent your enemies from learning about it. Aside from being it being stronger than the normal that is. "

If Cody couldn't be more amazed then he was, he was defiantly now from hearing that awesome power. But he started to get confused and held up his hand. "Wait a minute, if that art is so powerful and dangerous, then why are you telling me about it?"

"That one is actually easy; believe it or not, I along with the girls thrust in you, Cody." Kiriya stepped forward with a small smile at the tech geek along with the girls nodded in agreement (Yup, even Yagyu too) who was surprised that his new teacher started to thrust him like Hanzo did when he first arrived to Hanzo National Academy. "Someday, there will be a time where a great evil will come to this world and that's why every student must know about this art, so they can get ready and master it to have a chance to defeat that evil. I can also see like Hanzo-sama did when he first meet you; you have a good heart and a kind soul. And that's what makes a great shinobi."

"Aaaw, stop it! You make me blush…" Cody laughed sheepishly while scratching his neck, but then he quickly got excited and looked at his teacher with hope in his eyes. "So, about the Super-Secret Ninja Arts, does that mean I will also get the chance to train to master-"

"I know what you are thinking, but no. First, you must learn the first basics of becoming a Shinobi if you want to master that power. And second, the Super-Secret Ninja Arts Scroll is currently hidden, because for now; It's best to remain secret." Kiriya looked at Cody with a serious look and that got the tech geek grumbling. "Oh, man...Eh, what the heck! I can wait! And when the time is coming I will be so ready for learning that power. You better all watch out; because the Codemeister is here to give some action!" Cody quickly changed his pout to an excited face and he started to get up trying to imitate some kung-fu moves, but suddenly he slipped and fell down on the floor. The girls meanwhile, tried to stifle their giggles with their hands at Cody's goofy behavior that made almost laugh themselves to death; except for Yagyu who looked at this amusingly with a small smirk on her face, Cody only looked embarrassed for what he have done, but he quickly joined the laughter along with other girls. But then he saw Asuka walking towards him and kneed on the ground while holding out her hand in front of him, with a playful smirk. "Come on now, Chuck Norris! You must train better if you want to become a Shinobi like us!"

Cody, who smiled while blushing at cute buxom brunette, took her hand and started to get up. "I'm flattered, Asuka-san! You just called me Chuck Norris; my most favorite movie actor of all time." Cody joked with Asuka while doing a playful charming smile he used to have when he was first on Total Drama towards Asuka who giggled at him hysterically. Cody started to remembers earlier about groping Asuka's breasts and he started to feel guilty about it and looked down on the ground, shameful for what he have done.

"Asuka…I know I already said it before…But…I'm sorry…About…You know…Groping you. But I swear on God himself that it was an accident and-"Cody didn't get to finish his apology when Asuka gently took his hand with both of her warm hands and looked at him with a sweet smile that could make female angels be jealous off. "Cody-san, I already told you that it's okay! And don't worry your forgiven!" Asuka said with a cute look and it made Cody swoon inside of his head that Asuka really was so cute.

"Well, anyway, I believe that's enough for today, class dismissed!" Kiriya informed his student that it was now over and all of them thanked him for the early release. Kiriya then looked at the girls with a serious look as always. "Girls, I would like you If you showed Cody where is room where you will live for the remainder of your stay here. Now, I must go and attend to other business. Have a nice rest, students! For tomorrow, there will be both training in the training hall and the mountain. See you in the morning and don't be late; we will get up very early then before!"

With that Kiriya dropped a smoke bomb into the ground and covered the entire classroom with smoke, as Cody and the girls coughed, while covering their mouths while trying to whisk it away with their hands. Cody struggled with coughing as he managed to get out a few smoke mists from his throat exactly the same way when he got a fart on the face when accidently slept on Owen's butt during the "Awake-A-Thon" challenge on the first season of Total Drama. While it would give Cody shivers of thinking about that disgusting memory, he was busy coughing up the smoke from his throat. Hibari and Asuka were there helping him while gently patting him on the back to ease his coughing.

"(Cough!) (Cough!) OH, GOD! (Cough!) Damn…What did Kiriya-sensei pack in those smoke bombs with anyway? Tear gas? (Cough!)" Cody coughed out while wiping the tears that he got from the smoke away from his eyes.

"Sorry about, Cody-san. Kiriya-sensei has a habit of dropping smoke bombs every time he leaves…Even though I think he should ease with powder on them! (Cough)" Yagyu explained to the tech geek, before she coughed up from the smoke as well. When they finally got done with the coughing, the girls looked at each other and talked about where Cody's room was located. "Hmmmm, let's see? Cody's room is actually on the same dorm as us and it's beside both Asuka-san's and my room." Ikaruga read the note she got from Kiriya to lead Cody to his room. And it also happens that he will share the same dorm as her and her other friends. She couldn't help but blush at the thought about it along with Asuka and Hibari, but other like Yagyu would keep an eye on the tech geek if he will try to sneak to Hibari's room and do something perverted towards her. If he even plans to do that, she _will_ cut his throat open. Katsuragi was blushing too, but she had one of her large perverted smiles and started to drool while fantasying about her and Cody having some _personal_ time with each other…She wouldn't either mind if her other friends joined in the fun too. "

"Cody's sleeping in the same dorm as us? Niiiiiiiiiiice…." Katsuragi licked her lips while looking at Cody hungrily. The tech geek gulped nervously and he started to slowly back away when the other girls started to turn their attention on him. He planned to find his room on his own before something would happen to him, with his face being bright red from the extremely blushing he is going through.

"He he, you k-know what, guys! M-Maybe I should just find my room on my own and take my s-suit cases along with me and-"Cody was slowly backing away towards the Shoji door, but Katsuragi until Katsuragi hooked her arms around his right, which also got it sandwiched between her massive orbs, that Cody again almost got a nose bleed.

"And where do you think you're going, cutie!" The pervert blonde girl gave him a toothy grin while winked at him. Cody couldn't help but whimpered at the soft sensation of feeling Katsuragi's glorious honkers again. And it only got worse, when Asuka hooked her arms around his left, which also got sandwiched between her big boobs. If this keeps up, a river of blood will defiantly be sprayed all over the room. And that's the truth.

"She is right!" Asuka said cheerfully towards Cody and matched Katsuragi's own grin surprisingly. "We have been given duty to lead you to your room and we would like you to show you around in our dorm. After all, starting today you will be our neighbor, Cody-san! So let's go!" Suddenly, Cody saw Hibari also joined in and took both of his hands with her own, while looking at him very adorably.

"That's right! Come one, Cody-chan! It's time to see how your room is like!" Hibari said in the same enthusiastic behavior like Katsuragi and Asuka has. The three girls dragged their new male classmate to his room along with both an amused Ikaruga along with Yagyu who also was amused by the scene. Both of the girls took a hold of both Cody's suitcases and followed their classmates who in the meantime, ignored that the tech geek who tried to call out to them.

"Uh, Katsu-chan? Asuka-san? Hibari-chan? I appreciate that you want to lead me to my room and all; but I can-OW! Stop pulling, please! That's not fair! You're so strong and I'm so weak! Can you at least let me walk on my-YEOWCH! Ow, come one guys! Seriously, you will be this close to literally tear my arms off! OW! OW!"

* * *

"Whoa…" Were the only words Cody could let out when he saw the room the girls that lead him to, will actually be his in his school years here. He has seen many rooms before in schools like this; but this room looked like something from an expensive hotel, but in his case, he was in paradise. He started to closely inspect his room. It had an Divan Bed that looked like to be in top class was placed nicely in the right corner of the room, right next to a large book shelf filled with a number of different manga and comic books, along with both movies and DVD's of many kinds of Anime. A wide screen TV on top of a small but steady table, with a DVD player and many kinds off game consoles like a PS5, PS4, Switch, PS3, Wii U, Xbox One and an Xbox 360 as well. Along with a large black fluffy sofa with a black round table in front of it, with many kinds of video games, with all of the girls and he noticed that most of them were fighting games, like Street Fighter, Tekken, Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros. There were other games as well like Kingdom Hearts, Overwatch, God of War, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry and Legend of Zelda. The room also had a white closet where Cody's clothes and suitcases defiantly will be put in; a study desk in a corner near the doorway that Cody will make his studies and test's on. There was a small fridge nearby that will for sure have his food and drinks inside along with a window that gave a sight of the school and the sky, with a glowing red lava lamp that was on glowed located on the counter of the window. Finally, some posters of bands like Beatles and Europe, were on the walls, along with other posters that were from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Naruto.

"You're joking, right!" Cody shouted excited at the girls, wondering if they were joking with him or not if that room actually was his. "Is that room seriously mine?! Please, don't tell me that you are messing with me now, right?!"

The girls only looked at each other and giggled at Cody's behavior. He was acting like a child on Christmas. It was actually adorable. Asuka looked at with a cheerful smile. "Of course not, Cody-san! This room will be yours during your time, here! So, now…You're welcome to get in!" Cody didn't need to be told twice and he started to inspect everything in his room and jumped towards the bed, that made him bounce a little.

"THIS IS AWESOME! This room is has more class than mine back home and check out this BED! _It's so soft and warm…_ " Cody moaned in pleasure of the bed being warm and snuggly. But he quickly left it and inspected the games that was on the black table and looked at them with a large smile on his face, that showed the girl how much of a game geek he was. "And check out these games! They are exactly like the games I own!" Cody said excited and Hibari who was overjoyed that Cody shared her love of video games and bounced in joy. The pink haired cutie dashed forwards where Cody was and inspected the games together with him. Yagyu couldn't help but watch in horror that Hibari just rushed to look at Cody's games with him without her permission. What would happen if those games were to mature for her or to scary for her to handle?! She started to plans to punish the boy; but she knew she was just starting to get a little ridiculous…Almost. It's not his fault that he has the same interest as Hibari has. In fact, it made her somewhat blushing seeing Hibari and Cody together excited over the fact of video games. Who knows, maybe the silent girl with love for dried squid has also started to get feelings for the tech geek? Guess, we just have to find out, soon.

"Huh, who would have thought that Cody-kun would be such a nerd like Hibari, with video games?" Katsuragi said with a small smile on her face, with her hand on her hips. If she noticed the dark glare Yagyu gave Katsuragi for calling Hibari "nerdy", then she must completely ignored it. The blond girl started to also get a perverted smile, while rubbing her hands in glee. "But you know, it actually makes him cuter that way. In fact, is there is something that attracts me with guys; it's defiantly the geeks. They so easy to tease with and their shy personality around sexy girls like us, its soooooo cute! Who knows? If Cody-kun ever feels lonely in bed, his Katsu-chan will be there and make him feel go-What the heck?! Asuka-chan?! What was that for?! "

Asuka had walked towards her blonde senior and pinched her on the cheek, with a deep frown on her face. "As a fellow classmate and new friend to Cody-san, I will be there to make sure his time here will be safe in his year here!" Katsuragi could only raise an eyebrow at her confused. Since when did Asuka starting to act like Ikaruga? Meanwhile, the ravenette class president herself glared at Katsuragi too. "Asuka-san is right, Katsuragi-san! I will also be there to make sure you do not make Cody-san a victim for some of your annoying habits." Katsuragi only responded with a glare towards the girls (Even though it was playful. She enjoyed teasing the girls) and both Asuka and Ikaruga stood their ground while responding with glaring at her too.

"You party poopers better not stand in my way! Otherwise, I'll be forced to kick your asses!"

"Well, maybe we will If only you could stop trying to molest Cody-san, Katsu-nee!"

"Ooooooooh! Now I understand!" Katsuragi said rather smugly with a large cocky smile. "Is that jealousy I hear from the both you, Asuka-chan and Ikaruga-san?"

"Eeeh, what?! No…I mean…Sure, Cody is cute and all…but-"Asuka stammered nervously while blushing furiously waving her arm comically. Ikaruga also blushed embarrassed by Katsuragi's question of her being jealous of her making contact with Cody. Trying the best to ignore the blush that you could notice with your own eyes; she only glared at the teasing female pervert. "We are just looking out for him. Can't you see with that pea sized brain of yours that you are making very uncomfortable?!"

Meanwhile, Cody and Hibari discussed with each other about the many types of video games that were placed on his room. They talked for example their favorite characters and gave each other advice how to handle hard levels with ease. Yagyu was with them all the time, listening on their conservation. She wanted to keep an eye on Cody if he did something funny towards Hibari. She didn't want her friend to be hurt because of this guy (But in her mind, she hoped that Cody was not the type to hurt someone.).

"And that's why Dan Hibiki is the lamest character in all of the history of Street Fighter!" Cody explained to Hibari, and both of them started to laugh very hard while trying to catch their breaths. Cody had to admit. Hearing the pink haired girl laughing was like hearing from an angel and she was so adorable. She and Cody had very much in common; both of them like video games and eating sweets. For Hibari, the butterflies kept growing on her stomach. They way he smiled at her and acted so nice towards her…It made her become attracted to him. While, sure some girls would go for the big and strong guys who likes to act tough; but Hibari liked Cody the way he is. Hibari hoped that Cody is actually her handsome Prince Charming she has awaited for some time.

"Hey, Hibari! Would you be interested to play a round of Super Smash Bros, with me?" Cody asked while sheepishly scratched his head. Hibari only smile on him and nodded, while took hold of one of the controllers.

"Of course, Cody-chan! I know a super duper idea for our first round!" Hibari said with a determined, but adorable smile while pointing her finger towards her. "You can be Captain Falcon, while I can become Lucina!"

"Thanks, Hibari-chan! I don't know if you can read minds or something like that, but Captain Falcon happens to be one of my top ten favorite video game characters!" Cody said excited while turning on the TV and started the Wii, and took a hold off a controller himself. They started to pick their characters, but before Cody took Captain Falcon, he noticed that Yagyu was looking at him. She quickly turned away and tried her best not to be looking at him or Hibari at all. But she was surprised when she captured a Wii controller and noticed that it was Cody, who throwed it toward her.

"Hey, Yagyu! Do you want play Super Smash Bros with me and Hibari?" Cody asked with a small smile to her. Yagyu smiled and looked at the controller. Even though she did not really thrust him yet, she started too actually like him. She only shrugged and looked at him with a small smirk of her own. "Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do. And I also happen to be good at Super Smash Bros myself, so I will pick Ike as my character. He is the one I usually use in that game."

Cody smiled and patted the spot to show where Yagyu could sit. She took the seat with Hibari beamed towards her for being nice to play video games with her and Cody. The white haired girl only smiled warmly at her pink haired friend and nodded, while picking Ike to be her opponent. But Cody also forgot about Asuka, Ikaruga and Katsuragi. Maybe they also want to play video games. So, he looked behind and saw that all of three girls were arguing with each other. The tech geek cleared his throat and managed to get the three busty beauties attention towards him.

"Hey, girls! Me, Hibari-chan and Yagyu-chan are going to play some rounds in Super Smash Bros. You wouldn't be interested to join us?"

The girls only looked at each other confusingly, but they quickly shrugged and had small smile on their faces. Katsuragi only rushed forward and jumped on the sofa, while landing with ease, took hold of a nearby Wii controller. "I got dibs on Little Mac!"

"Hey, when you guys are done, can you let me play in the next round. I really want to play as Greninja!" Asuka shouted in joy, while sitting on the couch counter that was nearby Cody's seat. Ikaruga could only look at the scene amusingly and walked towards the couch as well, while sitting down. "I hope you won't mind if I join you too. I wouldn't mind playing as Link in the rounds were about to have. He and I have so much in common. We're both strong wielders of swords!"

So, they started their fun by playing many rounds and got the chance to know each other a bit more. Cody could already tell that he was going to have big bond with each of the girls. They were nice and they actually cared for him; even Katsuragi. He also had to admit that all of them were hot and beautiful; he actually found himself to become really attracted to each one of them. Things sure would be with no doubt, be more interesting here. That's for sure!

* * *

 **A/N: And that was the second chapter of the "The Tech Geek Of The Shinobi School!", where Cody has managed to meet the five main girls of Senran Kagura and interacted with each one of them. The next chapter will be about Cody's first training and if he can survive it. But It might take time to finish that chapter, since I'm now putting it on a small hiatus, since I'm now going to soon on my six week vacation to Spain with some family members of mine. But when I'm done with that, I will return to the writing. I also wanted to thank you for those who have started to favorite and favor my story more, and hope that there will be more of it. I also looked at everyone's suggestions about girls that should be added to Cody's harem and well, here is the list with the new girls on Cody's harem!**

 **Cody's harem: Asuka, Miyabi, Hibari, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Haruka, Yumi, Hikage, Homura, Shiki, Murasaki, Yozakura, Imu, Renka and Murakumo.**

 **I have now decided that there would be 20 girls that will have the honor to become Cody's harem of Senran Kagura. So, I decided all you to keep suggesting and in the next chapter, the four spots will get taken by the lucky girls who will be part of Cody's harem and gives our tech geek the chance to finally feel the love he deserve. So keep suggesting and give your opinion on which four last girls should be in Cody's harem.**

 **And liked I said in the first chapters of this story, continuing with favor or follow this story. And the chapter will come out soon, when I'm done with my vacation.**

 **See you later, alligator!**


	4. Cody's First Training Part 1

**A/N:** **How's it going everyone! After a long and nice holiday in Spain, chapter 3 of "The Tech Geek Of The Shinobi School" has now come, just for all of you guys or chicks who likes my story and came to enjoy it. In this chapter, Cody will begin his first training to the road to become a shinobi, where Kiriya and the girls will make sure what Cody's abilities will exactly be. And just to be aware, this will be in two parts just to be aware for everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the rights to either Total Drama or Senran Kagura. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, while Senran Kagura owns to Tamsoft, Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki.**

 **The Tech Geek Of The Shinobi School**

 **Chapter 3: Cody's First Training Part 1**

* * *

Today, the morning was special. While the sun hasn't really gotten up yet, the red sky that was warm with great beauty and it had to be one of the greatest sights ever if you were a tourist on a vacation, with the birds singing in the background only made it better. And just right now, in one of the rooms of the secret girl dorm of Hanzo National Academy, Cody was still peacefully sleeping in his bed after all the gaming he had with the girls last night. Yesterday, he had arrived to Japan and took a boat to his new school, meeting the old shinobi master Hanzo and his new teacher, Kiriya. Along with his five new classmates that happen to be some of the cutest, beautiful and hottest girls he has ever meet in all of his life. Asuka, the joyful and cheerful granddaughter of Hanzo who is the leader of the Shinobi team he is with. She made him feel welcome to their school and if the tech geek had to be honest…He actually started to get attracted to her. Then we also have Ikaruga, the class president of his class and one of the two "big sister" roles in the team. She was smart, kind and not to mention a calm beauty with a hot body. While most of the popular girls from his former class would ignore him like he didn't exist, the ravenette beauty warmly welcomed him and it made him shocked that a girl beautiful as Ikaruga would greet him like any ordinary person there was in the world. Next, we have Katsuragi, the hot blonde bombshell and the second "big sister" figure of his class. While Cody was a little disturbed by Katsuragi's huge perverted behavior and especially her habit of groping her other classmates which made her almost remind him of Sierra; she was actually far beyond Sierra could ever be. She was otherwise cool, normal, cheerful and super friendly and not to mention gave Cody large of _attention_ no hot girl has ever given him. Then we have Yagyu, the quiet and stoic girl with love for dried squid. Cody found himself attracted to her too since her personality reminded him off…Gwen. He didn't know if this was either good or bad, but whatever it is, it felt good inside. And last, there's Hibari, the friendly and innocent girl that has many things in common with Cody. Both of them loved playing video games, sweets and to have fun on their daily time which made the skinny Total Drama contestant grow feelings for the pink haired cutie as well. Cody could not believe his luck that he actually got these five hot girls to be his friends.

Besides having those thoughts in his head, it would not let them disturb his deep slumber while snoring lightly. He could just sleep like for an eternity. But unfortunately, fate had other planes. Cody couldn't hear it clearly, but there were some voices that disturbed him a little from his sleep, but that didn't have him woken up from his good time of sleep. But suddenly, he felt a hand nudging his shoulder gently. Trying to ignore the touch, he moaned a little and twitched a little in his sleep.

"Cody-san…"

Opening an eye sleepily, he saw that Asuka was looking down at him and he noticed Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu and Hibari were there as well behind the granddaughter of Hanzo. The girls have already gotten up since today was a special training and they had to get up a little earlier so they could be ready for the upcoming day. Specially, since today is the day Cody will for the first time train to becoming a Shinobi like them. They would go through his training in hope to discover what his Guardian Animal he holds and what kind of element he will wield. Unlike the girls who were wide awake and all; Cody was too tired and just wanted to return sleeping. So, he only moaned and shifting on the other side of the bed, trying to ignore the girls (except for Yagyu who only looked at this uninterested) who were desperate to wake him up.

"Please, Cody-chan! I know that you are really super tired and all…But you have to wake up! Or we will be late for training and Kiriya-sensei will not be happy with it!" Hibari pleaded to the boy who still refused to wake up. He only responded with talking while still sleeping.

"Five…More…Minutes."

Asuka couldn't help but sigh and looked at her friends with some worry in her eyes. "Oh, what are we suppose to do? If we don't find a way to get him up soon, it will be a bad impression on his first day!"

Katsuragi who walked towards the sleeping form of Cody while having one of her perverted looks on her face. Seeing him sleep was so adorable; he was just like a lamb that is peacefully sleeping on a green pasture. She could just enjoy the view all day long…But unfortunately she couldn't since they have training today and she along with her friends have to wake him up. But suddenly with a mischievous smile that could make the Chesire Cat jealous, she turned her attention on her friends.

"Hey, guys! I think I have an idea for Cody-kun that will defiantly wake him up." Katsuragi told her friends who directly saw into their blond perverted friend that she had something sneaky going on. Ikaruga irritated while rubbing her temple with fingers, started to get really annoyed with it and looked at Katsuragi with a suspicious glare and was beginning to think about pull out her sword, Hien.

"I swear on God, Katsuragi-san…If this is one of your excuses to sexually harass our new classmate-"

"Jeez, would you just relax, Ikaruga-san." Katsuragi playfully glared at her ravenette friend while pouting, with her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to do any of my sexual harassments to wake Cody-kun up. What do you take me for exactly?" Suddenly Katsuragi started to grow a large perverted smile and then drooled while she looked she came up with the best idea ever. "But now you mentioned with sexual harassment by waking him up, that is not actually a _bad_ idea-"

But the blonde haired girl was quickly silenced when she saw all of her friends, even Yagyu glaring at her. She nervously chuckled while rubbing her nose with her finger. Asuka could only sigh at her friend's behavior for thinking about doing more sexual harassments. Even though she and her friends had gotten used to her behavior, even Ikaruga just by little, ever since Cody joined their class, she made it to her duty to make sure he would feel safe here. Now only thinking about Cody made brown haired girl blushing and even though she is too shy to admit it, she had started to already _grow_ feelings for the brown haired boy. Well, who could blame her; Cody was funny, sweet and adorable on his own way. But for now she had to focus on other things and she turned her attention back on Katsuragi.

"Could you just tell us what's your idea is, Katsu-nee?" Asuka sighed; tired because arguing with the blond perverted friend of hers was sometime meaningless. Katsuragi only looked at Asuka with a big smile showing her lovely white teeth and she walked towards the sleeping tech geek, while winking at her friends. "Just watch and let your own Katsu-nee fix the problem for you!"

Katsuragi sat down on the right side on Cody's bed while her friend were carefully watching her in case of they had to stop her if she did any kind of thing that were related to one of her sexual harassments. But suddenly to the other girls shock and horror, Katsuragi leaned down and if they watched carefully, Katsuragi had started to pucker up her lips and was close to make contacts with the sleeping tech geek's lips. Oh, no the girls couldn't believe what they're about to see. Katsuragi is going to kiss Cody to wake him up?! Before hell could break loose and Katsuragi lips were only a few centimeters away from contacting with Cody's lips, she suddenly pulled out an air horn that was hidden in her large bosom. Holding it in front of Cody's face and with a mischievous smirk, she did it.

"RISE AND SHINE, CODY-KUN!" Katsuragi bellowed with a yell and then she blew the air horn, which made Cody finally woke up with a panicked scream and then fell down from his bed on the floor clumsily. Quickly getting up from the crash he made, he quickly got up and looked around in panic. "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! WHAT'S HAPPENING OUT THERE?!" Cody panicked before he realized there was nothing to dangerous, and suddenly saw Katsuragi teasingly waving at him while twirling the air horn in her hand. Cody got surprised by it and then started to sight in relief, before he looked at his blonde classmate really annoyed for what she did. "Jesus Christ, Katsu-chan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack! Dear God…"

If Katsuragi was affected from Cody's panicked shout towards her, it could not been noticed. Instead she only responded with a large grin. "Well, good morning to you as well, Cody-kun! Took you long enough to wake up, didn't you?" Cody could only grumble because of Katsuragi had disturbed his sleep, but he knew that she only did so he would not be late, so he was inside grateful that she did that. To be honest, Cody was very nervous today, since he was about to do his first training to become a Shinobi (Or also known as Ninja). He was a little afraid that he would fail and make a total embarrassment for himself. Yeah, it would be a great amount of shame if he sucked probably more today than anyone in the history of Shinobi. In the history of Japan! In the history of sucking!

Cody was caught off his thoughts when he clumsily caught some training attire consisting of a white t-shirt with the logo of Hanzo National Academy, red shorts and white and black Nike shoes. He blinked at the clothes he have gotten and looked up and saw that it was Yagyu who were the one who throwed. The squid loving white haired girl noticed that Cody was glancing at her and probably wanted an explanation.

"Kiriya-sensei stopped by earlier when we woke up for two hours ago. He wanted us to give you your new training clothes that you probably need." Yagyu explained while eating her dried squid that seemed to come out off now where. Cody looked at the clothes and with a grateful smile while having his eyes closed, he bowed at Yagyu. "Thanks, Yagyu-chan! I really appreciate what you and the other girl are doing all of this for me."

Yagyu only nodded with small trace of a faint smile on her face, while bowing herself back. Even though she didn't admit it out loud that when Cody shows everyone how grateful and happy he is…It's kind of cute in some way. But, if he even thought about doing something perverted or anything bad that would make Hibari hurt in any kind of way, she would make him wish he was a woman instead of man. Yep, Yagyu sure is protective around Hibari isn't she? Meanwhile, Ikaruga was looking at her watch and started inform Cody about what the plans of today will be.

"Our training doesn't start for one hour. So Cody-san; I suggest that you should change into your training clothes, so we can have time to eat breakfast. Come join us when you are ready. Okay, Cody-san?" Ikaruga showed a smile while informing the tech geek who gave a sheepish smile and nodded at the ravenette beauty.

"Yeah, I got it! I see you ladies there." Cody smiled at the girls and after Ikaruga nodded at Cody's answer, the tech geek had started to change his clothes when the all of the girls had leaved to let him change in peace. Just as he was done with taking off his sleeping shirt, he suddenly yelped when he felt someone's breath on his ear. Looking behind quickly, he got super nervous when he noticed that Katsuragi was the only one that had not left. What made him blush to become red as a lobster was that he had not noticed until now that the blonde haired bombshell was the only one of the girls who hadn't changed her clothes and was still wearing her sleeping gear. He noticed that she was the only things she was wearing was a tiny cow pattern pajama shirt that revealed very much of Katsuragi's large breasts and also the underside of them and she was also wearing blue striped panties that revealed very much of her nice butt. Cody was shaking completely from the sexy sight in front of him with a slow nosebleed was coming from his nose and all he could in a situation like this was stammering like hell.

"K-Ka-Ka-Katsu-chan! W-What are y-y-you d-doing here?" Cody stammered while gulping nervously and tried his best to not stare at his classmate's glorious bosom. Katsuragi could only giggle at the tech geek's shy and nervous state; he was just so adorable. With a seductive smirk, she walked slowly towards the geek with a noticbible sway in her hips and with great speed, she quickly wrapped her arms around the geek's thin neck. Cody could feel more blood from nose spraying out and steam started erupt from his ears. Licking her lips hungrily, Katsuragi leaned towards Cody which made her breasts make contact with his skinny torso and started to whisper in his ear seductively.

"Why, Isn't obvious, _Cody-kun_? I forgot to change my training clothes and since you're also about to change; I thought we could do it _together…_ " Katsuragi purred and made circles on Cody's chest with her index finger, that made Cody almost release a moan from his throat. He also tried everything in his willpower to not get a boner or things would get really embarrassing. Katsuragi snickered and leaned towards Cody further more that in fact that both of their foreheads were touching each other. "Of course, if you have…I don't know…Problems with putting on clothes…I _wouldn't_ mind helping you undress and putting on your training clothes, _cutie_."

"HUH?!" Cody squeaked and blushed like crazy. He could not believe what she just said. The tech geek could feel his hormones started to drive crazy in his body and his head was about to become dizzy from Katsuragi's scent which was quite sweet with a little mixture of a ramen meal he once eat in a Asian restaurant back in Calgary. If Sierra would do anything related to something like that it would creep him completely out and make him jump from a window; but with Katsuragi…It make him feel funny in his body that he have never felt before and uncomfortable in a good way. But now, he was very much scared cause, the blonde haired girl started to pucker up her lips and leaned towards to the nervous tech geek. Just as their lips were about collide… Miraculously, a hand came out of nowhere and took a strong grip on Katsuragi's ear which made her yelp in pain. Both of the teens saw that it was revealed to be a furious looking ravenette beauty named Ikaruga who's eye twitched while kept her strong grip on her irritating blonde friend's ear who grimaced in pain from the sudden yank. Cody watched closely between them and had to say that both of the girls relationship was like this; Ikaruga acted like a stern and responsible mother who scolded Katsuragi like if she was a child who done something naughty as the raven beauty pulled Katsuragi away from the tech geek.

"Ow, knock it off, Ikaruga-san! You're not being fair! I was this close to come to the really good part. You're no fun, you know that?!" Katsuragi whined childishly while wincing from the painful ear pulling punishment and Ikaruga started to get her away from the room, while looking at her really irritated.

"You and I are going to have a long chat about your behavior, Katsuragi-san." Ikaruga scolded the blonde haired and they both leaved the room; but not before Ikaruga noticed that Cody sighed in relief while silently thanking her for saving him. Ikaruga only nodded with a small smile and then leaved, planning to personally give her annoying, childish and perverted friend a piece of her mind. When both of the girls had leaved, Cody had started to continue what he was doing; changing into his training clothes.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID, KATSU-NEE?!"

Cody and all of the girls were currently in the girls changing room, where Asuka was fuming at Katsuragi who was now finally dressed in her training clothes after hearing what she did to the tech geek in his room. Ikaruga looked on and darkly glared at the blonde girl for her usual stupid behavior, while Hibari was blushing madly while mumbling words that no one could understand and Yagyu looked at the blonde girl disapprovingly with a mild scowl. So, to make all things clear; none of the girls were happy for what Katsuragi have done. Meanwhile Cody was awkwardly standing in the corner watching the girls bickering at Katsuragi for her behavior. Cody was a little uncomfortable being in a changing room for girls; but after Asuka told him it was okay for him to go in since they already have their training clothes; he nervously came in. Hearing a loud grumble, Cody looked down at his growling stomach in small misery. Because of Katsuragi's little mischief, it took some of the time and the girls quickly took him to the changing room before he got the chance to eat breakfast. Oh, he would give away all of his family's fortune just to get something to eat right now.

"Oh, come on! What's the big deal exactly?" Katsuragi frowned at her friends, confused on why they are all big negative party poopers all of the sudden. "I just wanted to help him change his clothes and give him a little smooch for being such a gentleman toward us. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that. So, will ya all relax for a minute? Geez…"

If Ikaruga's temper could increase any more from Katsuragi's behavior; it sure has now. The ravenette beauty was completely red in her face and she had most vicious and venomous glare in her lovely face yet. "Nothing wrong….Nothing wrong…. **NOTHING WRONG**?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you really so dense to actually get it?! This time you crossed the line, Katsuragi-san! You invaded someone's personal privacy and now done things that are beyond your disgusting sexual harassments! I bet poor Cody-san is going to be forever traumatized all because of you! What do you have to say in your defense?"

Katsuragi only looked away from a moment, before only responded in a way that typical of her; a carefree shrug with one of her big smiles. Seeing that Ikaruga was about to explode and draw out her signature sword, Hien, Cody quickly decided to step in front of everyone and trying his best to stop this situation before anything goes all wrong.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Come on, guys!" Cody trying to calm things down and gently pushed Ikaruga and Katsuragi away from each other, so no fight could get started. "Look, we're all friends here, all right. I mean yeah…I admit it myself. What Katsu-chan did was a little creepy and uncomfortable…But I'm sure that she meant it in a good way…In some kind of way. So, why can't we all just chill out for a moment and be friends again…Please?"

All of the girls looked at Cody in silence and the tech geek gulped nervously when he noticed the now calm tension between Katsuragi and Ikaruga. But luckily the ravenette beauty gave out a long sigh and pulled back her sword back where it came from and walked toward the scrawny geek to give him a respectful bow. "Forgive me for my behavior, Cody-san. I shouldn't have let my temper take the best of me…" Ikaruga apologized before glancing at the blonde haired girl with a small glare. "…Even if it is against one of the _biggest_ pains in my neck ever. But anyway, forgive me."

"It's all right, Ikaruga-san. I'm just really happy that you are calm now. Wouldn't want the changing room destroyed, right?" Cody assured with an awkward laugh while scratching his neck. Watching from the background, Asuka smiled warmly that Cody was the kind of peacemaker that tried his best to not let friends getting themselves in fights. With a small blush, she was really happy that Cody has joined their class and became her new friend…While also hoped he would become much more than that. Hibari was widely smiling for Cody trying to make things peaceful and make sure everyone were friends…If she had to be honest to herself; he really was like a real life version of a Prince Charming. He was smart, kindhearted, handsome, cute and making sure there was peace around in his area. Could it be that he could be…Her Prince Charming she has awaited for some time now? The pink haired cutie sure hoped so, with a large blush covering her face. Yagyu smiled silently; even though she does not completely thrust Cody and is against his closeness to Hibari…He actually managed to get respect from her for trying to make everything was in order between all of them. Who knows, maybe he isn't a bad guy after all…With that thought, the twin tailed octopus loving girl blush lightly. Meanwhile, Katsuragi actually looked down in slight guilt while rubbing her shoulder gently. She was a little surprised that Cody decided to defend her in front of her other friends and was quite flattered that he actually some kind of way defended her. She started to feel a little guilty about making Cody uncomfortable with one of her sexual harassments. So to her friend's surprise, she walked towards Cody and actually gave him this time; an honest apologetic gesture.

"Sorry about making you a little uncomfortable for what I have done, Cody-kun. I guess…Well…That I got a little carried away there a little bit.

A little surprised by her heartwarming apology, he awkwardly rubbed his arm and showed her a gentle toothy smile which showed his gap in his teeth. "Yeah…What you did there was a bit…Ummm…Awkward. But its okay, Katsu-chan! I forgive you. Cause that's what friends do, right? Besides; I have been through _worse_ than that little moment we had in my room."

Katsuragi blinked twice when the tech geek forgave her that easy and she was a little confused after he said worse, he started to shiver in his whole body for some reason. Could it be that…It has with the main difficulties he had back home. It has to be some related to that reason. The blonde haired girl quickly shook of those thoughts; she could think about it later. Right now; Cody-Kun was her main subject. Growing back a large perverted smile, Katsuragi leaned towards Cody so their faces were only a few inches close to each other, which made the tech geek blush a little embarrassed. With her smile still on her face, she went closer to his ear and started to whispering (And to just tease, made sure the other girls heard it) to Cody with a seductive voice.

" _Buuuuut_ ….If you ever looking for a smoking hot girlfriend to be with..." Katsuragi whispered seductively with a toothy smile. "…You know where to find me, Cody-kun~."

Cody could not help but be nervous of the bold statement Katsuragi gave him. She actually in some way asked him if he wanted to have her as his girlfriend. The blush of his kept getting more red than before and he also sweat dropped a bit. All of the girls groaned directly after Katsuragi said that and Ikaruga became more frustrated and started to pinch her nose in expiration. "Oh, for crying out…."

The ravenette beauty was not shocked though and it was no really of a surprise, since it was Katsuragi after all. But she couldn't help but feel angry towards to her blonde perverted friend. By the way her face twitched, it was like she was…Jealous. Both Asuka and Hibari growled slightly at their senior's bold statement and Yagyu looked mildly irritated at Katsuragi for saying those words (surprisingly). But Katsuragi ignored the looks her friends gave her and waited excitedly for Cody's answer. For Cody…He felt like a mouse stuck right in a trap. He was trying his best to answer Katsuragi, but for some reason…He felt that whatever he would say could hurt the other girl's feelings for some reason. Inside of his heart, Cody did not what that to happen. As the pressure grown tighter, suddenly the tech geek was saved. His growling and starving stomach that echoed through the changing room. The tech geek looked up at the girls with an embarrassed chuckle and Asuka saw this for some reason as chance; so she walked toward Cody and gently shoved Katsuragi away from him with a worried expression.

"Cody-san, are you possibly by any chance that you are hungry?" Asuka asked the tech geek in a worried tone as he rubbed his stomach a little, while looking at her a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, since that awkward little moment we had earlier and afraid that we would be late for our training, I didn't really get the chance to eat my breakfast."

"Well, we can't have you around and starve to death, Cody-san." Asuka pouted a little, but quickly turned it a large childlike smile. "I got it!" She pulled out something from her locker and it was revealed to be some kind of box. She pulled out with both of her hands that looked like some types of thick sushi rolls and then gave Cody some of them. "These are Futomaki Rolls. I just know you are going to love them for sure. These are perfect to fill your stomach completely and all of them are home made from my family's home restaurant. A true family specialty. So, go ahead! Taste it!"

Cody looked at the Futomaki rolls and took one with his left hand while inspecting it. Sniffing at the treat, he could smell the aroma of the combination of seaweed, classical sushi and little bit of vegetables. Looking up and saw Asuka excited and hopeful smile; he could not bear himself to hurt her feelings by not eating the treats she gave him. Aware that there was no turning back now, slowly and easy, Cody took a bite of the sushi roll while carefully chewing. The tech geek could feel the taste of soft seaweed, juicy sushi bits and some mixed small parts of vegetables. Just as soon he finally swallowed, Cody's eyes opened widely in surprise and the pupils of eyes looked liked they have grown larger. Started to feel the panic that Cody might not like the Futomaki Rolls she gave Cody, Asuka was surprised when Cody started to greedily devour the Futomaki roll he was given and started to take three more of the rolls in his hands.

"Those Futomaki Rolls are some of the most delicious things I have ever EATEN! Thank you, Asuka! Oh, man; I wished my mouth was bigger…" Cody praised Asuka while continuing with shoving the Futomaki rolls in his mouth and enjoying the taste from them. Seriously, they had to be some of the most delicious food he has ever tasted besides curry soup, pizza and hamburgers. Cody could feel his taste buds dancing in joy from eating all of the Futomaki rolls. Asuka beamed in glee that the boy she might have a crush on, likes her favorite dish. To see him excited and thanking her for giving one of her boxes with her family's homemade Futomaki Rolls, made the granddaughter of Hanzo's heart grow really tight. Cody was really a sweet guy. For some reason, she could hear faint words of what her mother always advised her when it's time for to get a guy's attention inside of head, that made her a bit embarrassed. " _Always remember, little Asuka._ _They way to a man's heart Is through his stomach!_ " The busty brunette vixen looked at Cody with a faint blush and rubbed her arm in shyness.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying them, Cody-san! Futomaki rolls sure are tasty right…" Asuka slowly said to her male comrade while slowly trying her best to say it in her usual bubbly voice. Behind them, Katsuragi was pouting a bit at Asuka for shoving her away from Cody and being a kiss ass trying to win the geek's heart with food. But she had to admit, It was actually hot for her to see that her friends have showed an interest in the boy like she does (even Yagyu)…That could actually work for her upcoming plan. Adding a boy into their class with super sexy and busty girls like her and her other friends is brilliant. She will finally become the Harem Queen over all boobs…And Cody will become her Harem King. As a bit of drool was streaming off her mouth…The dream she has had for a long time might actually finally go true with Cody around. _Oh, she could not wait_!

As Cody was now on his fifth Futomaki Roll and enjoyed to feel his stomach soon to be full, he saw that Hibari started to sit beside him and handled him a plastic bottle of grape juice along with a glass tumbler while holding a glass or her own that is already full with juice.

"I had some grape juice saved from breakfast earlier; so I thought I could save later after the training. But seeing you eating, you looked like you could use something to drink. So, I decided I wanted to share some with you, Cody-chan!" Hibari beamed happily and poured some juice into the geek's glass. Swallowing the already chewed part of the Futomaki roll he was eating, Cody appreciably looked at her and nodded gratefully toward the pink haired girl.

"Thanks, Hibari-chan! My throat started to get a little dry there…" Cody thanked Hibari and took a large gulp of the juice and Hibari could only blush while drinking her own juice. Even though Cody had good ambitions of proving that he was a good person, Yagyu still growled at the scene. It was not like Cody asked Hibari to get him to have something to drink and that her pink haired friend was trying to let him become her friend…She didn't exactly like that Hibari was getting to friendly with him. But she knew deep inside that she could not stop Hibari from doing so. It wouldn't be right to let her meet new friends…Even if some of them are _males._

Hibari noticed that her friend Yagyu was glaring a bit at Cody who drank of some of the juice she gave him. While being oblivious of the real reason why Yagyu was glaring at Cody, she thought that maybe she was a little envious of not getting any juice at all. So, with a worried tone, she walked toward Yagyu and offered her the bottle of the remaining grape juice towards her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yagyu-chan! Did you want some of the juice, as well?"

Yagyu blinked at Hibari question, but she quickly and with ease managed to hide her glare, with a small smile. "Thank you for asking, Hibari…But I'm already stuffed from the breakfast earlier, so I'm all good."

"Are you sure, Yagyu-chan?" Hibari asked still offering the juice bottle to Yagyu. The white haired girl only responded with a nod while still smiling a bit.

"Positive…."

While Hibari was unsure of Yagyu's answer, she returned to sit with Cody and see him drinking the juice she has given him, while Asuka and Katsuragi had also decided to sit with the tech geek and chat with him as well. If Cody thought his luck couldn't get better, It sure has now. First getting attention and becoming friends with five hot and beautiful girls was awesome. And now they were they kind to offer some food and something drink, since he didn't get the chance to eat breakfast. The tech geek couldn't help but feel comical tears of joy while eating on the last of the Futomaki Rolls he was given by Asuka and holding the glass of grape juice he was given by Hibari. The tech geek couldn't help but think of these thoughts, " _I can't believe it this is happening to me! Some of the hottest and cutest girls are actually my friends and they gave me food as well. I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'M THE LUCKIEST GUY ALIVE! Yeah baby, YEAH!"_ While Cody was thinking of these thoughts in a comical happiness, the three girls who were sitting with him noticed his comical tears. But luckily, they thought that enjoyed the Futomaki Rolls and the grape juice so much, that it actually made cry tears of joy. So, they could not help but giggle at their new male classmate. He was so funny.

Ikaruga had during this time watched her watch on her wrist and looked back at her friends, while clearing her throat which got everyone's attention. She walked towards the table nearby a wall which had a vase with orchid flowers and a round porcelain pig that was around the size of a bowling ball and had holes for eyes along with an open wide mouth that you could possibly have the chance to put many stuff in it.

"Now…If everybody's changed and ready; then let's go. Kiriya-sensei will be mad, if we are late." Ikaruga informed everyone and turned her attention on the porcelain piggy. She took her hand inside of the piggy's mouth and pulled out a handle quickly. Suddenly nearby, a red and black Japanese lantern with the Japanese words of "Passageway Release" that was decorated on the wall, started to bright more red then usual as a loud alarm could be heard from it. Alarmed, Cody looked up at and saw that the wall suddenly revealed and opened a secret hatch that would deposit them to the secret training room or as the girls would call it, "the gym". All of the girls with their ninja reflexes jumped into it (With Hibari who clumsily almost tripped, while doing so) and were on their way down toward the room, except for Asuka who stopped and turned her attention on Cody.

"Come one, Cody-san! Better hurry or we will be late!" Asuka called out the tech geek who nervously looked at the hatch. Cody seeing Asuka staring at her; did not wanted to let her see him scared, tried his best to look brave…Even If he was doing a bad job at it.

"Uh…Go ahead before me, Asuka-san. I'm catch up with you guys soon…Okay?"

Asuka looked at the boy in slight concern before deciding to take Cody's request and like her friends, leaped inside of the of the secret way to the training room while falling to head towards it.

Cody quickly got up while shoving the last Futomaki Rolls inside of his mouth and drank the last of the juice he was given by Hibari, he walked towards the still open hatch while carefully inspected it. Gulping nervously, he knew he what he had to do. And he knew some way; he is going to regret this. Taking a few steps away, he gulped and started to mutter to himself, while making himself ready for it.

"Alright Cody, you got this! I mean…Come on; you've been through worse in Total Drama, right?" Cody sacredly laughed to himself and steadied himself in a running position. "From falling off a cliff with man-eating sharks, got kissed in the ear by a guy who would soon going to be one of my closest friends while being in sleep, got covered in garbage after failing to detonate a bomb, got mauled by a grumpy bear, lost the chance to get one million dollars, became frozen into a living ice block from accidently falling in ice cold water in Yukon, got bitten by freaking ants that I'm allergic to, got seriously injured by a dingo, almost became lunch for a shark, seeing the girl you like choose a delinquent jerk over you and worst of all…BEING DISTURBED BY AN DAMN INSANE AND CREEPY STALKER GIRL WHO WOULD NOT LET ME HAVE MY FUCKING PRIVACY IN PEACE AND ACTUALLY GET THAT I DO NOT LOVE A PSYCOPATH WHO TREATS ME LIKE I'M A POSSESION TO HER! So, yeah…You've been through worse, Cody…So, just believe in yourself and you can do this."

Taking a few breaths from his outburst from remembering Sierra, Cody breathed in and out. Feeling determined, he ran towards and dived into to the hatch. Just as Cody went down, he could only shout while preparing to make contact with the ground.

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the secret training room of Hanzo National Academy where the training of becoming a Shinobi is located, the hatch of the roof opened and all of the girls had dropped to floor and landed with perfect ease, thank to their ninja training. The training room looked like a large gymnasium, but there some hidden traps inside of it for unwelcome intruders. Except for Hibari who landed on her butt a bit hard when she made contact to the ground. But thankfully this time, Kiriya hasn't arrived yet which meant that the girls got here on the right time. Quickly changing back the subject, Yagyu helped Hibari back up from her clumsy fall, while the pink haired girl moaned a little bit in pain while gently rubbed her butt in pain with both of her hands.

"Owwwie…I don't think I could never get used to that..." Hibari whined while rubbing her behind trying to ease the pain away. Katsuragi noticed that Hibari once again was in her clumsy appearances; walked straight towards the duo of the first year students and leaned towards them while titled her head and put her hands on her hips.

"No offense Hibari-chan, but you have to be the clumsiest person I have meet in all of my life." Katsuragi said quite bluntly, which got her return a dark glare from Yagyu. Noticing the white haired girl's glare, Katsuragi backed down a few steps while chuckling a bit sheepishly. She might be a bit of a tease sometimes, but she wasn't suicidal about teasing Hibari in Yagyu's presence.

"It's not Hibari's fault that she hasn't managed to completely mastering her steps yet…" Yagyu spat coldly towards the blonde girl. But quickly she turned towards to her pink haired friend with a warm smile that was quite unusual to see for the others…Except for Hibari.

"Don't worry…One day; you will fully become better with you steps on your speed. I know you can do it." Yagyu reassured her friend and it always warmed her heart to support the best way she can for Hibari. The pink haired cutie grown a gleeful smile and she bounced in joy, feeling already pumped by the fact her friend believes in her. So, she saw grateful and made sure to thank Yagyu for it. "Yeah, you right! Thank you, Yagyu-chan!"

Smiling of the great atmosphere between her friends, Asuka was lucky that she had friends like them and especially now that Cody had joined their group. Suddenly after thinking about Cody, the granddaughter of Hanzo started to look around and grew a little worried about her possible love inte- **FRIEND!** She was going to say friend and not love interest. Shaking off these thoughts and trying to focus where Cody was, she started to get her other friend's attention by saying this question out loud.

"Hey, hold on a minute…where's Cody-san?! Shouldn't he be here with us right now?!"

The rest of the girls suddenly blinked and looked around to see where Cody went, but they quickly turned their attention when they hear the sound of someone screaming. And they immanently recognize the voice from the screaming. Looking up at the roof hatch, they saw Cody…But there was one little problem. He was falling down in high speed while screaming in panic while flailing his arms like a scared chicken. Before the girls got the chance to save him, Cody heavily crashed to floor head first painfully and leaved some cracks around the place where he landed. Groaning in pain, the girls quickly ran to his aid with both Ikaruga and Katsuragi hoisted him up by pulling his arms around their shoulders and Asuka couldn't help be worried about his dizzy state.

"Oh crap, Cody-san! Are you alright?!" Asuka asked the almost knocked out tech geek and touched his forehead, looking for any serious injuries that he may have gotten from that painful landing. Cody looked up at Asuka and tried his best to show not show any kind of pain he was feeling his head right now. After all, he has been through _worse_ than that crash he had.

"Don't worry, Asuka-san! I've dealt with many unfortunate moments like this for most of my life. Compared to this; it's really true luck." Cody reassured Asuka while painfully rubbing his head with his hand with a dizzy smile, but suddenly he grown confused. "Uhm, say Asuka-san…Did you have costume since this morning?"

Still feeling the birds spinning around his head, Cody had hallucinated and saw Asuka wearing a costume of Kermit the Frog from the Muppets. Asuka suddenly grew confused and looked at herself, before looking at Cody curious on what he meant.

"Uh…What?"

Before Cody got the chance to answer, suddenly a large smoke bomb went off covering the entire training room, leaving everyone in a couching fit. From the center of the large stage of the training room, Kiriya arrived from the smoke, wearing his usual gentleman-like suit and had a warm smile in his face. When the smoke went off, he dusted away the smoke from his suit and turned his attention on his students.

"Good morning, class! I have a feeling all of you are ready for today's special training." Kiriya greeted his students warmly. "I have also noticed every one of you has gotten along pretty well with Cody here. That's a good progress indeed! Cause in the art of the Shinobi, one of the greatest gifts is getting along with your comrades and having a great bonding with them."

If Kiriya was unaware of it or not, all of his students were still couching from that smoke bomb Kiriya released. Poor Cody was struggling from the smoke and had to cough up all of the smoke that managed to get into his lungs.

"(Cough) Oh, man! (Cough)" Cody couched up, while holding his throat with both of his hands. "If this is the way he shows up, I will defiantly get cancer from all that smoke…Sweet Jesus…. (Cough)"

"Come one, Kiriya-sensei! (Cough) (Cough) Do you really have to drop a smoke bomb ever time you show up? (Cough)" Katsuragi finally managed to get all of the smoke from her lungs away from the system as everyone had stopped their couching and everything went back to normal.

"My apologizes everyone. I promise I will think about dropping my little habit…" Kiriya bowed forgivingly at his students. Though all of the girls wondered if Kiriya really listened to a word they were saying to him.

"I don't think I will ever get used to his smoke bombs…" Cody muttered and while held his sore throat tenderly from all that smoke that managed to went in and also had a feeling that he will never will understand Kiriya's love for dramatic entrances with smoke bombs.

Kiriya looked around the entire training room and when he saw that everyone was now focused, sitting in their places; he began to address the entire class. "Now that everyone here is present and ready, let's start today's training. Since today we have gotten a new student…Cody, here for example. We will today first teach him the first steps; by fighting….Which means, hand-to-hand combat. Cody, may I ask you a question? Do you have any experience in some martial art or even know how to fight?"

The tech geek started dumbfounded at this teacher before looking him up with a thoughtful look. "Well…I did actually tried Judo once and have some bit of experience from it, and I once managed to knock out a big jerk I knew with one single punch…"

"Well, that will do for now." Kiriya interrupted the scrawny boy and got down from the stage, so he could look straight at Cody in the eyes. "Hmmm, maybe I should let you see how to teach you how fight, by observing. It may be a small beginning, but at least it will be some progress. You are going sit on the sidelines, while see two of your classmates sparring against each other. After that, it's your turn to spar with someone else. But don't worry, I promise that you will be sparring with someone of your classmates that is a master in hand-to-hand combat and teach you the best way she can. Afterwards, I would like you to choose what you weapon will be. And later, we go to the mountains for another type of training and in hope, that you will discover both your element and Guardian Animal. It will be interesting to see what those two subjects will be. Is that okay with you, Cody?"

"Yes sensei!" Cody replied respectfully, trying his best hold his excitement inside of him. Kiriya nodded at the young man's answer and turned his attention on the two that will train against each other. "Asuka! Yagyu! You two will be in the first sparring match!"

Asuka got up and nodded seriously at Kiriya with a serious look. "Sir!" Yagyu who had her eyes closed all of this time, got up and opened them, showing how determined she was, despite the calm aura that was coming from her. Both of them glanced at each other, before they went to center of the training ground as they are facing each other afar. Asuka slowly got into a martial stance with her arms and legs steady with a determined face. "Here goes nothing!" Yagyu didn't say anything, but she slowly steadied herself in a stance off her own and was ready to fight. Meanwhile back at the sidelines, Cody was watching this in full attention between the two girls. Kiriya with one of his steely looks, raising up his arm like a flag. "Now…BEGIN!"

As soon as the ash haired man's arm dropped down, both of the girls rushed towards each other with at an incredible speed that made Cody lost track of them. They could possible outrun one of the fastest cars in the world with that speed of theirs. Suddenly both of them leaped high towards the air and began their clash against each other. Katsuragi and Hibari were cheering on the incredible fight between their friends, Ikaruga was looking on the fight and inspected them like a sensei would do in a dojo and Cody…He was completely awed by the fight. Both of the girls seemed to be on equal level, as they countered each other's attacks and unleashed powerful blows with their strong and babelicious legs. It was like a sexy fighting game…Except that you didn't need to use a playing console.

Asuka landed on the ground while performing a perfect back flip, before she jumped towards the sky like a frog and then span around in a perfect angle, before delivering a spinning kick towards Yagyu. The eye patched girl managed to block the kick with both of her arms held out in a X-formation, before doing a perfect roundhouse kick and hit perfectly on Asuka's stomach. Gritted her teeth in pain from that kick, Asuka managed to reverse it by hitting a knee on Yagyu's stomach and just as the octopus loving girl was holding her stomach in pain, the granddaughter of Hanzo managed to nail a strong Savate-like kick straight towards Yagyu's face, with the force of it made Yagyu stumbled away back a few inches. As Yagyu quickly recovered, both of the girls rushed towards each other again in an impressive speed, ready to finish this off.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kiriya called out to both of the girls who stopped immediately and looked over at their teacher. From the sidelines, Hibari was cheering on how awesome that sparring match was, while Katsuragi only whined because she wanted to see more of the fight and finally, Ikaruga looked on with a small and proud smile. Meanwhile, Cody was silent for a moment…Before he slowly clapped his hands and then doing it wildly, while cheering very loud. Asuka was a little surprised and shocked by Cody's cheer and it made her blush a little of how sweet he was for doing it. Yagyu looked emotionless on her face, but she had a small blush on her cheeks. Cody was actually a pretty sweet and a well mannered boy and if all guys were like him, maybe she could give guys a chance.

"THAT. WAS. AWESEOME! You were so amazing with each other! I have seen many fighting scenes in many action movies, but you just managed to surpass them all. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! WHOO-HOO!" Cody cheered, feeling pumped from watching the fight.

The two girls smiled to the tech geek before they looked at each other once more. Asuka was bowing down while giving Yagyu a friendly smile, while bowing to her in respect and then reached out her hands towards the white haired girl.

"I want to thank you for great match, Yagyu-chan. You almost got me there for a moment with kick of yours. I have improved a little better at hand-to-hand combat, so thank you for being that sparring match with me, so I could show how much I have improved." Asuka smiled at her first year classmate in respect of the young Shinobi prodigy. Yagyu only responded with a small smile while bowing towards her second year senior, before took her hand and began to shake it as well.

"You did a good job as well, Asuka-san. You certainly have improved since last time you and I have spared. You almost got me caught off with your attacks as well. Thank you for the great match." Yagyu praised in her usual silent tone, but you could see that she was impressed with Asuka had gotten better. And with that, both of them bowed each other for a last time. The two girls walked towards the sidelines so they could rest for the moment…Before they were swarmed by Katsuragi, Hibari and Cody who wanted to praise them, while Ikaruga was looking from the background. She had to admit that in this sparring match, this was quite good. Asuka had gotten better with her training and with her speed and ability to jump and having the movements of a frog; she would be a quite difficult opponent to deal with. Yagyu of course despite being a first year student, was known to be a calculating fighter and had impressive skills of being a Shinobi even though she never had any kind of training. The ravenette beauty couldn't help but be proud of her juniors.

"...Or when you like made that awesome kick, Asuka; that was so cool. And Yagyu, you were so calm and patient, but you sure showed how much of a badass you really are!" Cody praised the two girls with all of positive energy he had in his body. But to be honest; he was nervous. He knew he could not do any of those things his classmates did. He knew that he to train really extreme if he wants to reach their level. But tech geek's desire to grow stronger and be a badass shinobi like his new friends are made him a bit more motivated. So, he hoped that he will soon be as strong as them, so he could make them proud. Currently, Asuka didn't noticed how Cody was nervous on the inside and instead blushed embarrassingly from the praise she was given, while Yagyu only nodded at tech geek's praising.

"Oh, come one, Cody-san. That was nothing, really. That was just the results of real hard training and to have practiced to become a shinobi ever since I was a little girl." Asuka sheepishly explained to Cody, while bashfully scratched her cheek with a faint blush.

"And from a little girl you have now grown to a smoking hot lady with a pair of big and heavenly boobies!"

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAH! KATSU-NEE! STOP IT, THIS IS REALLY EMBARRSING!" Asuka shrieked in embarrassment when suddenly Katsuragi came out of nowhere and groped her big bust like there was no tomorrow. The blonde girl was excited since, she hasn't been able to sexually harass any of the girls since last night, so she is doing the classical and starts with her favorite; Asuka. The granddaughter of Hanzo was embarrassed that Katsuragi decided to once more sexually harass her like many other times. Does she never get tired from It. This is really embarrassing to get used to. Why does her friend always intend to grope her boobs, when Katsuragi has her own? Oh, isn't there anyone who could make her stop for a minute or two. Luckily for Asuka, she was about to be saved by her savior.

Cody quickly rushed towards the two girls and snatched Asuka away from Katsuragi, while held her in a protective hold, which made her embarrassed blush grow redder. But unlike this time…Cody's hold on her felt actually very nice. The tech geek couldn't help but groan in slight exasperation. Jesus, how can any person be so perverted like Katsuragi is? Sure he was quite a pervert some time ago back in his early high school days and during his time when he was competing on Total Drama; but even he wouldn't do something that towards a girl like the blonde haired girl does.

"Oh, come one, Katsu-chan! Would you just leave Asuka-san alone for five minutes or more?!" Cody asked really tired to be put with the blonde girl's behavior. Maybe Katsuragi was a little bit just like Sierra…Just a little bit. "Don't you see that it makes her really uncomfortable with your sexual holds on her? You should really take her feelings in consideration, you know! Aren't you and her supposed to be friends?!"

Asuka couldn't help but feel warm in her heart that Cody was willing to defend her and came to her aid. "Cody-san…" The busty brunette whispered in deep admiration and had to resist the urge to lean her head towards his scrawny but comfortable chest.

"Oh, well in that case…Perhaps you want me fondle you instead, _Cody-kun~!_ " Katsuragi purred seductively at her skinny male classmate, while earning her an irritating sigh from a certain ravenette beauty. Cody was completely caught off by Katsuragi's question and his face became red in many shades. He wasn't really used to have a hot and sexy girl like Katsuragi flirting with him. Well, Sierra is another story, but she is too creepy, psychopathic and the tech geek immediately shook of the thoughts of her. But before anyone could say anything, Kiriya had started with announcing the next step of today's training. And with that the tech geek dropped his hold on Asuka gently, trying to focus on what Kiriya was about to say. The brunette vixen couldn't help for an _unknown_ reason pout a little after the tech geek let her go.

"Alright, listen up everyone!" Kiriya announced managed to get everyone's attention and looked straight into the eyes on Cody with a serious look. "Cody, this is where you come in. Since this is your first day, you will be what would call a combination of training, you will both learn the basics of martial art and having a special tutor that will spar with you and so you can improve both your speed and strength. And I have decided that your partner…"

Asuka couldn't help but cross her fingers in hope to be the one tutoring Cody in his training. It would be so fun to teach him how to gain perfect speed and hid in the shadows like she can. Oh, please let her be Cody's partner. Ikaruga was silently hoping herself to help Cody teach to how to become a perfect and well trained shinobi like her. She would be honored if she got the chance to teach him the secret arts of sword styles. Hibari couldn't help but bounce in joy, hoping that her skinny male Prince Charming would be her partner. Maybe he could be her chance to make her grow a little more confident in her own abilities. Yagyu meanwhile didn't exactly care that Cody would become her partner to train…But deep inside, it would be fun to teach him to become a Shinobi. As long as that boy doesn't become partner with Hibari. And for our tech geek…He couldn't help but get nervous on who would become his partner for today. But he was started to get ridiculous; it's not like he's about to get somehow a nightmarish kind of a partner, right? So, Cody couldn't help but laugh a little for how silly he was thinking about those thoughts. He didn't mind get which of the girls would be helping him with his training. But boy, how wrong he was about to get, when fate had other plans.

"…Will be Katsuragi."

Cody went wide eyes at the words that Katsuragi will be the one training him. Oh, he and his big mouth. Slowly glancing at the other side nervously, the tech geek saw Katsuragi had a large excited smile in a perverted manner and cheered in joy. "OH THANK YOU, GOD IN HEAVEN! ONCE AGAIN, LUCK SURE IS ON KATSU-NEE'S SIDE AGAIN!" The four other girls were both disappointed that none of them became Cody's partner and also looked at him in sympathy to be paired with the perverted blonde haired girl. Katsuragi was probably bouncing in joy right now. She can't wait how to train him to be on her level. Oh, she wouldn't either mind if she could take him out for some _private_ lessons… This is going to be awesome! Noticing that Katsuragi had started to drool with her perverted smiles, Cody could not help himself to gulp. Meanwhile, Kiriya couldn't help but sigh at his perverted student's behavior and rubbed his forehead annoyed. " _She will never learn. Does she?"_

"Katsuragi! Cody! I want you step towards!" Kiriya announced getting the two students attention. Kiriya took one of his steely looks towards a certain blonde girl. "Katsuragi, your duty is to teach Cody the basics of the combination of both martial art and hand-to-hand combat. Since this is the first time Cody will train with us…Please, try to go easy on him. I rather not want our new student to be carried on a stretcher towards the medic on his first day. Do you understand?"

"Can't make any promises, Kiriya-sensei. But I promise I will go easy as I can." Katsuragi _innocently_ shrugs which made the other four girls groan at their friend's behavior. The busty blonde pervert noticed that Cody was looking at her nervously and with a big perverted smile, she leaned towards him and gave him a playful wink, which earned her a small blush from the scrawny boy.

"Don't worry, Cody-kun! I'll go easy on ya the best I can, okay!" Katsuragi assured the tech geek the best way she could and then started to whispering something in his ear. "And if you're lucky…You might get a chance to get a view of my panties. The tech geek nervously pulled the collar of his new training shirt, nervously, while gulped. It was clear; he was doomed.

" _I'm soooooo doomed!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: And this is updated chapter and the first part of Cody's first training. Did all of you guys enjoy it? Anyway, I have some news. For the first I will put this story in a short hiatus again since I will be working with other stories where Cody get's a harem in the worlds of "Overwatch", "Rio: Rainbow Gate" and "Maken-ki". And after I created those stories, I will update on my other story, "Cody Anderson: The King of Queen's Blade" on the second chapter. After all that is done, then I will assure you I will come back to this story, I promise you. But I can give you some information about the next chapter; it will be about where Cody chooses his signature weapon and discovers his main element in his Ninjutsu and his main Guardian Animal Spirit. And I'm telling ya; that chapter will be awesome!**

 **But anyway, it's now time for the final reveal of Cody's harem. I have looked deeply into all of your suggestions and studied the girls that were suggested. It took me some time to decide which four girls would be the lucky ones to get the final places to Cody's harem. And here is the list, so be prepared!**

 **Cody's harem: Asuka, Miyabi, Hibari, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Haruka, Yumi, Hikage, Homura, Shiki, Murasaki, Yozakura, Imu, Renka, Murakumo, Yomi, Ryona, Rin/Suzune and Daidouji.**

 **Wondering why I choose these girls to be in Cody's harem is easy! One; Yomi might be against rich people and all, but I can see Cody help her with that. Second; Ryona's masochist and hilarious personality would be a great example of having a humorous girl in a harem. And third; It would be sexy for Cody if he had some a pair of sexy older women (A pair of future MILFs) and Rin and Daidouji are the perfect examples of that. And they could also in the future become Cody's personal teachers on how to become a stronger shinobi. So, yeah here's the reason why I chosen these four gorgeous women.**

 **So, here is the list of the 20 women of Senran Kagura that will be in Cody's harem. And for all of you, my readers; I'm sorry for not taking in your other suggestions, but I have now chosen the four lucky girls, so please don't hate me for that. And also If you guys have some ideas on how the story could continue or some adventures Cody could have in this story with the girls of Senran Kagura, just send it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Anyways, like previously I said in the previous chapters you guys read, continue with favoring or follow my story. The next chapter will arrive as soon as I had my plans with my other upcoming stories are fixed and done.**

 **See ya later, alligator!**


End file.
